Un amour coquillage
by Piichi21
Summary: Parce que "Un gars bizarre avec 2 de QI, une auteur schizophrène, des personnages secondaires masochistes, de la barbes à papa, des méchants, des gentils, du yaoi, un peu de citron, beaucoup de guimauve... et Castiel subissant tout ça." était un titre trop long, j'ai appelé ma fic "Un amour coquillage". !YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Petites notes : Hello tout le monde^^ je suis super contente de pouvoir publier ma première fic ici! Comme pour mon os, elle était sur le forum de AS depuis un bout de temps. Donc j'ai decidé de la ré écrire toute entière et de lui redonner une nouvelle vie en espérant que ça vous plaira :)**

**Comme vous avez dû le lire dans le résumé, ceci est une fic yaoi, des garçons vont donc allègrement mélanger leurs salives! Il y aura même des lemons, mais pas pour tout de suite. Je préviendrai en début de chapitre, comme ça, si vous voulez les sauter (je ne devrais pas utiliser ce terme, il porte à confusion ^^) vous pourrez! Youpi! **

**Ceci n'est pas une parodie, mais presque ;) A vos risques et périls, et bonne lecture 3**

* * *

"...Ain ? Cain ? Cain! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ma mère me regardait d'un air inquiet.

-T'inquiète, ça va aller ! Je pensais juste au lycée...

-Tu te fais trop de souci Kathleen ! Ce n'est pas toi qui nous dis toujours de faire la paix intérieure ?"

Mon père, Frédéric venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Je les regardais tous les deux en me demandant une fois de plus comment ils faisaient pour aussi bien s'entendre, eux qui étaient si différents.

Lui, grand, blond, bronzé avec de grand yeux bleus. Impeccable dans son costume et toujours aussi charmeur même s'il s'approchait de la quarantaine.

Elle, petite et un peu ronde. Ses cheveux châtains partant dans tous les sens et ses yeux pétillant toujours de malice. Elle était à la fois douceur et dynamisme.

Lui, PDG d'une grande entreprise, toujours en voyage ou au téléphone en train de régler telle ou telle affaire. Elle, professeur de yoga, à fond dans tout ce qui était environnement, commerce équitable ou bio.

J'aime mes parents. Mes parents m'aiment. Youplala. Amour. Papillons. Fleurs. Cœur. Cœur. Cœur. Nous sommes une famille épanouie, et heureuse, et normale, et intelligente, et parfaite, et...

Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu déformé la réalité. Peut-être que je l'ai même légèrement améliorée... Mes parents ont passé la nuit ensemble le jour de leur première rencontre. Au poste de police. Parce qu'ils avaient détruit la moitié d'une épicerie en se battant pour le dernier Bueno. Puis à l'hôpital, parce qu'ils avaient essayé de s'entre tuer dans leur cellule. Bref, une rencontre des plus banales. Allez savoir comment ils avaient fini ensembles (une histoire compliquée de chantage, de drogue, de mafia et de kinder buenos).

Mes parents aimants, donc, venaient de parier ce matin sur le temps qu'il me faudrait avant de faire une connerie dans mon nouveau lycée. Pour ma mère, j'allais faire quelque chose de stupide dès le premier après-midi. Mon père pensait que je ne tiendrais même pas la matinée. Dans ce contexte, la conversation de ce matin prenait un tout autre sens :

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?" à comprendre comme : "Je t'ai donné la vie, je peux te l'enlever ! J'ai 30 euros mis en jeu, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas te faire remarquer ne serait-ce que ce matin ! Tu sais quoi ? ! Tu n'as qu'à rester à la maison jusqu'à midi... mon chéri"

"Tu te fais trop de souci Kathleen ! Ce n'est pas toi qui nous dis toujours de faire la paix intérieure ?" = "Tu peux dire adieu à ton argent Kathleen. Connaissant notre fils, et ses très grandes qualités intellectuelles, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner! Mouhahaha, madame la hippie vous ne me paraissait plus très zen tout à coup ! ! "

Je pouvais donc admirer mon père faire une danse de la joie dans le salon pendant dix bonnes minutes sous le regard désespéré de ma mère. Allez savoir pourquoi nous quittâmes la maison en retard et mon père prit tout son temps sur la route.

Ce fut donc une quinzaine de minutes après la sonnerie que j'arrivai, enfin, devant mon nouveau lycée. Juste avant de repartir, mon père m'encouragea et me fit un grand sourire Colgate. Vous savez, ce grand sourire brillant qui peut vois faire avaler n'importe quoi, comme par exemple : "Je n'ai absolument pas fait exprès de t'amener en retard pour ton premier jour". Je lui souris à mon tour (ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose d'autre) * sourire Colgate junior "si je meurs ce sera de ta faute. Traître! " *

Dès que la voiture ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision, je recommençais joyeusement à stresser. Mais attention! Je stressais intérieurement, de l'extérieur j'avais l'air calme et détendu. Mon père m'avait toujours dit que l'apparence était très importante: si je paraissais effrayé les autres en profiteraient (merci papounet d'amour pour ces conseils avisés! Peut-être que si j'étais arrivé à l'heure j'aurais moins de stress à intérioriser...) Et c'est avec cet air calme et détendu que je traversai le lycée. Enfin bon, avoir l'air détendu c'est bien, être détendu c'est mieux. Pour me calmer, j'appliquais le conseil de ma mère : respirer, faire le vide dans sa tête et le plus calmement possible analyser la situation sans se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Devant le bureau de la directrice je commençais l'exercice.

Respiration, j'étais à Sweet Amoris, expiration, c'était zarb comme nom pour un lycée.

Respiration, les murs du lycée étaient peints en rose et en bleu, expiration, c'était zarb comme couleurs pour un lycée.

Respiration, ici les gens avaient des looks plutôt spéciaux, expiration, avoir les cheveux verts fluo, roses bonbon ou bleus nuit, c'était zarb.

Respiration, parmi tous ces gens, j'aurai l'air tout à fait normal, expiration, youpi nous étions tous zarbs.

Respiration, un éléphant rose s'approchait de moi, expiration, ça c'était vraiment zar...QUOI? Un éléphant rose?

Je clignais de paupières plusieurs fois, l'éléphant rose n'était autre que la directrice. Je la reconnaissais pour l'avoir rencontrée il y a une semaine pendant mon inscription.

"Eh bien Cain, elle aussi se rappelait de moi, je te souhaite la bienvenue à SA. Suis-moi, je vais t'emmener dans ta classe, tu es en terminale rouge et bla bla bla ...

J'étais, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, très très attentif. Elle continua de parler, sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une. C'était à la fois étonnant et effrayant de voir combien de phrases elle était capable d'aligner sans respirer. Dès que nous fûmes devant la porte de ma future classe, elle s'excusa et me laissa pour le plus grand plaisir de mes oreilles.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul, les cours avaient commencé depuis un bout de temps, les couloirs étaient déserts. Je respirai un grand coup et entrai dans ma nouvelle classe. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, je paniquai un moment mais me repris vite. Je me tournais vers le professeur et j'articulai d'une voix, que j'espérais, assurée.

"Bonjour, vous avez dû être prévenus de mon arrivée.

-Bien sûr, soyez la bienvenue! Me répondit-il avec un sourire, je suis monsieur Fairez. Nous vous trouverons une place, mais avant, présentez-vous mademoiselle."

* * *

**Voili voilou! C'était court, mais c'était le prologue^^ J'espère que ça vous à plu ! **

**La suite arrive bientôt! (et encore plus vite avec des reviews ;p )**


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : Cain est dans la place !

**CHAPITRE 1 : Cain est dans la place !**

**°oOo°**

"Présentez-vous, mademoiselle."

Le prof venait, en effet de dire mademoiselle. Mademoiselle…. Non, il n'était ni fou, ni aveugle. Il ne se moquait pas de moi non plus et je n'étais ni déguisé ni travesti. Je suppose que vous devez vous dire : "Mais Cain-sama, pourquoi ce professeur vous appelait-il mademoiselle ?". Je vais vous l'expliquer mes chers amis. Rappelez-vous, n'ai-je pas dis précédemment que mon physique était quelque peu spécial ? (Ce n'est pas une question rhétorique, l'auteur elle-même ne s'en souvient plus….)

Physiquement donc, j'étais plutôt grand et élancé (Qui a dit maigre ?!). En plus du sourire paternel, j'avais aussi hérité de son teint bronzé. Sinon, j'avais les prunelles chocolat et les cheveux châtains de ma mère. C'est justement cette chevelure (s'il vous plaît) qui me donnait l'air d'une fille puisqu'elle s'allongeait en boucles brunes, jusqu'à mes reins. "Mais Cain-sama, pourquoi cette coiffure à la fois belle et admirable ? " vous demandez-vous. La réponse est très simple : parce que j'en avais envie. Gamin, j'avais décidé que je laisserai pousser mes cheveux, juste après avoir regardé Tarzan. Qui soit dit en passant, était mon idole, mon rêve ayant toujours était de me balader en slip dans la jungle avec mes amis les singes.

Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que le sexe n'avait pas d'importance. La seule différence entre les hommes et les femmes, c'est que certains peuvent porter la vie et d'autres non. Pour elle, les jouets, les habits, les noms, les coiffures…. n'avaient aucune importance. Ainsi, m'encourageait-elle à mettre en avant mes différences. Mon père, avait tellement visité de pays et côtoyé de civilisations, qu'il se fichait, pour ainsi dire, complètement de mes cheveux. "Montre que tu es fier de ce que tu es et de ce que tu fais, c'est ça l'esprit d'un gagnant." Oui... mes parents avaient l'habitude de s'inspirer des films qu'ils regardaient pour m'élever et de m'en ressortir les répliques.

J'inspirais un grand coup, en pensant à mes parents, tout mon stress avait disparu. Je venais d'avoir une idée génialissime. Et comme à chaque fois que j'avais une idée génialissime, je l'exécutais immédiatement parce que si j'essayais d'y réfléchir je finirais par me rendre compte que c'était stupide. A cet instant exact, le fait de me déshabiller devant toute la classe me semblait être la meilleure des choses à faire. Ce fut donc en faisant mon plus beau sourire que je commençais à déboutonner ma chemise.

Dans la salle, tout le monde s'était tu, on me regardait médusé. Alors que la plupart se faisait du souci pour ma santé mentale, je remarquais que certains garçons commençaient à baver sur leur table. _Niarf niarf niarf attendez un peu pour voir !_ Ma chemise glissa par terre, dévoilant mon corps fin et musclé (Qui a dit fake ?! On a tous le droit de rêver non ? Roh ! Laissez-moi croire que je suis musclé. Vous voulez que je dise quoi ? Maigre et maigre ? Vous trouvez vraiment que « mon corps maigre et maigre » sonne mieux ?! ) et sans la moindre courbe féminine (encore heureux).

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis un garçon, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à enlever le bas pour vous le prouvez. 27 pairs de yeux me fixaient en silence, j'enchaînais : je m'appelle Cain Myst, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Paris. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer !

- Hum….Cain, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Va t'asseoir au fond, près de Castiel. ''

Il avait l'air vraiment gêné, je l'aurais presque plaint. Mais faire des choses débiles me rendait inexplicablement heureux, et je décidais de conclure ma présentation en beauté.

"Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas homosexuel. Tous les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi, j'attendis quelques secondes avant d'ajouter en souriant de plus belle, que vous soyez une fille ou un garçon, je vous accueillerai à bras ouverts."

Je pris alors une pose sexy à la Sailor Moon accompagnée du clin d'œil qui allait avec avant d'aller m'installer derrière mon bureau. En cinq minutes j'avais réussi à faire en sorte que toute la classe me prenne pour un fou. Mon père allait être content.

o0o

Nous eûmes deux heures de vie de classe et j'appris à connaître mes "camarades de classe". Pendant la récréation, Iris vint me rejoindre en souriant. Elle était accompagnée d'un têtard à lunettes, Ken et de Violette une fille incroyablement timide. Cette dernière rougissait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole alors j'en profitais (un tout petit peu) pour la taquiner.

"Violette, tu sais que tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis ?

-Ah…. euh… merci, bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle, je euh…. je, je…..

-Dis, tu ne serais pas entrain de faire des avances à ma copine

Je me retournai et vis un mec habillé en style victorien, il avait un œil vert et l'autre jaune et ses cheveux étaient noirs et blancs. Il était spécial, très spécial, très très spécial même, très très tr….(OK j'arrête). Je pris l'air le plus innocent possible, en entortillant un mèche de cheveux autour de mon doigt.

-Oh non ! Je préfère les gars comme toi….

-Est-ce que c'est censé me rassurer ? Demanda-t-il en riant avant de rajouter : Je m'appelle Lysandre, et comme tu l'as compris Violette est ma petite-amie, il la prit affectueusement dans ses bras. Celui qui fait la tête derrière c'est Castiel mais je suppose que tu le connais puisqu'il est dans ta classe. Nous formons un groupe de musique tous les deux.

Je me retins de faire une remarque sur le fait qu'un groupe de deux personnes ce n'était pas vraiment un groupe et me tournais vers Castiel.

-Petit coquinou tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu faisais de la musique ! Je suis ton voisin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Castiel me regarda un air désespéré sur le visage, je pense que c'est à cet instant précis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il allait devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sans m'accorder une parole, il tourna les talons et partit en grognant. Iris m'attrapa par l'épaule et me dit en souriant :

-T'inquiète pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, sauf avec Lysandre.

-Et encore! Même avec moi, il est parfois insupportable, mais tu t'habitueras vite.

-En plus il ne m'a jamais frappé ! " Tint à préciser Ken.

Nous continuâmes à parler, entre autres, de mon voisin, jusqu'à la sonnerie.

o0o

En entrant dans la classe, je remarquais trois bonna… jeunes filles, dont une blonde qui avait de très gros se…. poumons, une petite asiatique et une grande brune qui aurait pu facilement être mannequin. Elles étaient en train de discuter avec Castiel qui semblait à deux doigts (stop! Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir l'esprit tordu) d'aller se pendre. Un sourire moqueur sur le visage, je m'approchais d'eux.

"Castiel, qui sont les trois princesses à qui tu parles ?"

Les trois jeunes filles se retournèrent vers moi en souriant, flattées. Trop heureux de cette diversion, Castiel me présenta Ambre, Li et Charlotte, et alors que je détournais leur attention en les complimentant, mon voisin en profita pour s'éclipser.

"Quand tu as dit que tu étais bi, tu étais sérieux ? me demanda Ambre.

-Pour toi chérie, je serais ce que tu veux, lui répondis-je en souriant d'une manière angélique.

Elle ne sembla pas être très affectée par ma réplique (pourtant quand James Bond dit ça toutes les filles sont à ses pieds.) et se contenta de rajouter avec un air de psychopathe :

-Alors sois sage et mets-toi bien dans la tête que Castiel est à moi. Alors tu n'as pas intérêt de tenter quoi que ce soit si tu tiens à la vie !"

Une menace de mort dès le premier jour ! J'allais décidément battre tous les records.

o0o

Pendant la cour qui suivit j'interpellai le rebelle aux cheveux rouges qui me servait de voisin.

"Remercie-moi, je t'ai sauvé des trois groupies.

-Me prends pas pour un con ! T'avais juste envie de leur parler, à elles, grogna-t-il en m'assassinant du regard.

-J'aime bien mêler l'utile à l'agréable, c'est tout, soufflai-je en rigolant.

Devant l'air énervé de mon voisin, je rajoutai d'une voix doucereuse :

-Ne sois pas jaloux Castou ! Tu sais bien que je ne regarde que toi !"

Je lui caressais alors tendrement la joue en souriant. Castiel devint tout rouge et détourna la tête énervé. Je me découvris à cet instant une nouvelle passion : faire chier Castiel.

* * *

**Teehee, voilà pour le premier chapitre \o/ J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : Mater le jardinier

**CHAPITRE 2: Mater le jardinier, c'est le pied!**

**0o0o0o**

Je sortis du gymnase en sifflotant. Ce jeudi là, comme la plupart des jeudis après-midi, j'étais de bonne humeur. (Pourquoi étiez-vous de si bonne humeur Cain-sama ?) Nous venions d'avoir sport, non pas que j'aimais particulièrement cette matière. (Vous êtes pourtant si musclé Cain-sama) Mais qui disait sport, disait se changer au début et à la fin du cours ! Franchement, en cas de déprime, il n'y avait rien de tel que les abdos des membres du club de basket, pour me remonter le moral. Voyeur? Non, je profitais juste des cadeaux que Dieu m'octroyait. ( Et vous les méritez Cain-sama!) A Sweet Amoris les mecs étaient aussi bien foutus que les filles mignonnes, j'en avais eu la confirmation dans les vestiaires, et je commençais à aimer de plus en plus ce lycée.

C'était une belle journée de printemps (il faisait 12'C et le ciel était nuageux, mais sur les côtes normandes, on appelle ça une belle journée). Par cette belle journée printanière, donc, je me remémorais les trois semaines que je venais de passer à Sweet Amoris. Depuis mon arrivée, je traînais tout le temps avec Iris, Ken et Violette, et parfois même avec Lysandre et Castiel.

D'ailleurs, mes relations avec ce dernier c'étaient grandement améliorées. Bien sûr, il continuait de me traitait de débile (au minimum, à vrai dire débile était plutôt un compliment dans son langage), mais le plus souvent il le faisait avec un sourire narquois. Il me frappait aussi parfois... tout le temps... Si bien qu'une rumeur sur mon appartenance à une secte masochiste se répandait à Sweet Amoris. Nathaniel m'avait, d'ailleurs, plusieurs fois proposé de venir admirer sa collection de fouet dans la salle des délégués. Très belle collection soit dit en passant.

o0o

Or donc, (je déteste faire des transitions) cet après-midi, une excitation inhabituelle régnait dans la classe. Les élèves de ma classe, au lieu de se détendre dans le hall après le sport, étaient tous réunis en terminale rouge. La plupart d'entre eux, accrochait des bonbons et de petits poèmes sur les branches d'un arbuste. Vous en conviendrez, c'étaient un cadeau un peu spécial pour l'anniversaire d'une prof. (A Sweet Amoris on aime aspirer de la poudre blanche ça donne de bonnes, de très très bonnes idées!) Cependant, comme j'étais de bonne humeur, je demandais :

"Vous avez besoins d'aide?

-Non Cain, ça va aller ! (Pourquoi refuse-t-on toujours mon aide?)

-Par contre, si tu pouvais faire le guet devant la porte."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me plaçais devant la porte. Cela devait faire 5 minutes que je surveillais quand Castiel arriva. C'était exactement ce que j'attendais. C'était exactement ce que vous attendiez également si vous avez un minimum l'esprit pervers, tordu ou débile. Castiel s'approchait donc tranquillement, inconscient de ce qui allait lui arriver. Dois-je préciser que monsieur ne participait jamais aux cours de sport? Il semblait penser que, courir derrière un ballon, dans la boue, comme un toutou, n'était pas une expérience enrichissante. Bref, dès qu'il entra je l'attrapai par le col, le tirai vers moi et l'embrassai sur la joue. (J'aimais faire chier mon monde, mais je tenais à la vie, donc je me contentais de la joue) Tous les élèves ayant assisté à la scène me fixèrent, semblant se demander si ils auront le temps de nettoyer les restes de mon cadavre avant l'arriver de la prof. Heureusement pour moi, Castiel s'était transformé en tomate transgénique humanoïde et m'arracher la vie à coup de compas ne semblait pas être sa priorité.

"C'est vous qui m'avait dit de faire le gay devant la porte" dis-je le plus innocemment du monde.

Biiiiiiiiiiip...biiiiiiiiiip...biiiiiiiiiip... Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement.

Ok! Soit mon sens de l'humour était à chier, soit les autres étaient très longs à la détente. Je commençais à désespérer, quand soudain, miracle! Ils comprirent et commencèrent à rigoler. Je me retournais vers Castiel et lui sourit, ou devrais-je dire, je me retournais vers la porte et lui sourit. Bonjour jolie porte, je t'aime bien et je te souris. Veux-tu être mon amie ? Je te ferais une gâter... Bref, Castiel était déjà parti.

Je m'en allais à sa recherche pour m'excuser, sinon, le connaissant, il allait faire la tête pendant plusieurs jours. Je cherchais toujours notre tomate ambulante, quand j'aperçus un être féerique. Entourée de fleurs, l'apparition avait les yeux émeraude et les cheveux de la même couleur. Sa peau, halée par le soleil, lui donnait un petit air sauvage. Il s'occupait des plantes avec soin et on voyait dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il leur portait.

Mais, ce n'est pas son visage que j'admirais, non, je regardais plus bas. Encore plus bas. Mais non, pas ses pieds! Remontez un peu, voilà! Une des chutes de reins les plus délicieuses que je n'ai jamais vu. Parfaitement moulé dans un pantalon tombant trop bas sur ses hanches pour ma santé mentale. J'en prenais plein les yeux dès qu'il se baissait pour s'occuper de telle ou telle fleur. Je commençais à avoir chaud (mes habits avaient-ils toujours été aussi serrés?) et décidais de garder un souvenir de ce charmant jeune homme. Tandis que je sortais mon portable pour immortaliser cette apparition ( et l'utiliser à plus ou moins bon escient plus tard) , je me souvins de Castiel. Et je me retrouvais face à un grand dilemme.

Chercher Castiel ou prendre en photo le jardinier ou chercher Castiel ou prendre en photo le jardinier ou ...

Mon cerveau surchauffait! Que devais-je faire? L'image de ma grand-mère me revint à l'esprit, ses mots aussi. "Écoute ton cœur, Cain. Peu importe le choix que tu feras, tu ne regretteras rien si tu suis la voie de ton cœur. " Je décidais d'écouter mon cœur et ne pris pas de photos, je fis directement une vidéo. Voyeur ? Mais non, vous me connaissez !

o0o

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais complètement oublié de retrouver Castiel. Castiel qui avait d'ailleurs été de mauvaise humeur tout l'après-midi, mais pas spécialement plus que d'habitude. Les dernières heures de cours s'écoulèrent trop lentement à mon goût. Dès que j'entendis la sonnerie, j'attrapais précipitamment mes affaires, saluai mes amis et rejoignis le portail, où mon gentil papa m'attendait. Dans la voiture je pus (enfin!) regarder la vidéo prise quelques heures plus tôt. Alors que j'aspergeais l'écran de mon téléphone de bave je m'écriai soudain :

"Ouate de phoque?!".

Mon père me regarda surpris mais ne dit rien, au bout de 17 ans de vie commune, il avait l'habitude de m'entendre crier sans raison. Sauf que là, j'avais une raison : je venais de remarquer un détail qui m'avait échappé la première fois, probablement parce que j'étais trop absorbé dans ma "contemplation". J'appelais Castiel ( j'avais forcé Lysandre à me donner son numéro)

"Castiel, faut absolument qu'on se voit!

-Je te supporte déjà en cours, pourquoi je devrais te voir après?

-C'est à propos du jardinier et de toi !

-Tu fais vraiment chier! Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où?

-Tout de suite, à la plage.

-C'est grand la plage, crétin!

-Je serai à côté du vendeur de barbes à papa.

-Qu..."

Je raccrochais et éteignais mon portable, je trouvais que ça donnait à la scène une dimension mélodramatique. Castiel viendrait, je le savais. Je me retournais vers mon père.

"Papa, tu...

-Même pas en rêve Cain! Si je t'amène à la plage maintenant, ça me fera faire un détour de 10 minutes. Non non, tu verras ton ami plus tard!

-Je prends ton tour de vaisselle pendant une semaine.

-Deux semaines. Et tu te débrouilles pour le retour.

-Tope là!" Mon père, incorruptible ? Tu parles !

o0o

J'étais en train de me demander si je devais prendre une troisième barbe à papa, quand Castiel apparut dans mon champ de visions.

"Mais t'es complètement malade! Ça va faire 20 minutes que je te cherche!

-Je t'avais dit, à côté du vendeur de barbes à papa.

-Cain! C'est un vendeur ambulant, j'étais censé te trouver comment si tu te déplaçais tout le temps? En plus j'arrivais pas à te joindre sur ton portable!

Il me regarda comme on regarde un attardé mentale et reprit :

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?"

Je repensais à la vidéo. Au début, j'avais cru qu'une tomate transgénique s'était échappée du potager. Puis je m'étais rendu à l'évidence, c'était Castiel. (la ressemblance était pourtant déroutante) Castiel, qui regardait le jardinier comme moi (avec la bave, le sourire pervers et l'air malsain en moins) avec, sur le visage, une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas.

"Castiel, tu aimes le jardinier."

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation.

_*Taaddzaammm taaddzzaammmm ! Musique mélodramatique en fond sonore!*_ Vous vous attendiez à une histoire drôle? Eh bien non ce sera une histoire freakinguement sérieuse! Avec des sentiments refoulés, des trahisons, de l'amûr pas réciproque et des jeans slims _*Taaddzaammm taaddzzaammmm ! Coup de tonnerre!*_

* * *

**Voili pour le chapitre 2 ^^**

**Merci ****Gravityy**** pour ta review qui m'a fait incroyablement plaisir x)) Ma toute première ! Je suis tellement contente ! Cœur cœur cœur!**


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : Vaguement mélodramatique

**CHAPITRE 3: Vaguement poétique vaguement mélodramatique**

o0o0o

* * *

Nous étions tous les deux assis sur le sable, le silence s'était installé entre nous. On entendait seulement le bruit des vagues sur la plage. Je commençais à m'ennuyer grave, et guettais du coin de l'œil le vendeur ambulant. Cela n'échappa pas à Castiel qui s'énerva :

''Si t'as à ce point là envie d'une barbe à papa, vas-y. Mais, fous-moi la paix!

Je lançais un dernier regard au vendeur puis me retournais vers Castiel. Qui ne semblait toujours pas disposer à parler. Il se contentait de tirer sur ses mèches de cheveux.

"Est-ce une pédale? Un homo? Une tapette? Un lesbien? Ou un gay? Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il mate le jardi...aie ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de chanter ! Pitiarggggggggg ! (Dois-je vraiment décrire ce qui était en train de se passer ? )

-Si tu tiens à la vie, ne recommence plus jamais ça !

Je lui répondis en geignant :

-Mais, on est ici pour parler de toi, comme tu ne dis rien, il faut bien que je raconte quelque choseeeuuuuuhhhhhhhhh (oui je pouvais être excessivement chiant quand je le voulais. Ajoutez à ça le fait que je voyais mes précieuses barbes-à-papas s'éloigner et j'étais l'incarnation même de la chiantitude.)

-Il n'y a absolument rien à dire Cain! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre!

-Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je parle à Lysandre de tes tendances de matage de jardinier ?

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné. (Notez qu'il avait pris la peine de me démolir l'épaule d'un coup de poing juste avant)

-Écoute! Tout ce que je vais te raconter, t'as intérêt de le garder pour toi."

.

[Sortez les mouchoirs, chères lectrices, votre nouvel épisode de Amour Castelien Coquillagement Triste va commencer. ]

.

Ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'orage, comme le ciel. Il ne me regardait plus maintenant, il fixait juste la mer.

" Depuis que je suis gamin, je me suis toujours sentis... différent. Mais, c'est vraiment à partir du collège que tout a changé. Plusieurs filles m'avaient avoué leurs sentiments, mais, je les avais toujours repoussées. Elles ne m'intéressaient pas. Pourtant, je voyais les garçons d'une autre manière. Pendant qu'ils mataient des femmes en maillots, moi je me forçais à fermer les yeux dans les vestiaires, pour ne pas les voir, eux.

En temps normal j'aurais parlé des abdos de Dajan et de mes séances de matage. Cependant, le temps était tout sauf normal et mon cerveau était en train d'essayer de comprendre le fait que Castiel était en train de coming-outer devant moi. D'accord j'avais suggéré qu'il pourrait s'intéresser aux mecs, mais le fait qu'il me l'avoue me paraissait tellement surréaliste que je me retrouvais incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

-A 14 ans, je me considérais comme quelqu'un d'anormal. J'étais totalement perdu, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, mais je ne pouvais en parler à personne à Sweet Amoris, alors je me suis tourné vers ma famille. Mes parents n'étaient pas spécialement homophobes, ils toléraient et mes deux frères n'avaient pas vraiment d'avis sur ce sujet. En tout cas, c'était ce que je croyais, mais, le jour où je leur ai parlé de mon attirance pour mes garçons, ils...ils...

Sa voix se brisa, il tremblait. Il paraissait tellement mal que je voulus le réconforter. Je tendis mes doigts vers les siens avant de les laisser retomber sur le sable. En soupirant, je me contentai de demander :

-Castiel, qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Ils m'ont rejeté! Quand je le leurs ai avoué, ils m'ont purement et simplement rejetés, reprit-il le ton dur. Oh, bien sur, ils ont essayé de "m'aider" en m'envoyant dans camps de réorientation, des endroits pour " les gens comme moi", où on me faisait comprendre toute la journée que j'étais un monstre. Pour mettre fin à tout ce bordel, je les ai convaincus que j'étais "guéri" en avec des filles. Ils m'ont cru.

Il était furieux.

-Je leur en ai tellement voulu. A mes parents, qui m'avaient repoussé et à mes frères qui ne m'avaient jamais aidé. Je ne supportais plus rien, j'en avais marre des regards dégoûtés de mes parents, des railleries de mes frères, des sourires hypocrites des professeurs. Mais je ramenais des filles et des bonnes notes, alors, ils étaient contents. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour haïr quelqu'un comme j'ai haïs mes parents. C'était horrible... Je... Ils ne...

Je voyais le vrai Castiel, sous ses airs de gros dur, derrière sa carapace, je découvrais les sentiments trop longtemps refoulés : peur, colère, tristesse, déception, hésitation ( fascination, révélation, tentation). Castiel m'apparaissait si fragile, si vulnérable. Ne pouvant me retenir je l'attirais vers moi et passai doucement ma main dans ses cheveux. Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul puis finit par se laisser faire en appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule. Il était tellement proche que je pouvais voir la racine de ses cheveux. J'eus à cet instant les pensées et les interrogations que n'importe qui d'autre aurait eut dans cette situation.

_Il serait temps qu'il se refasse une coloration. Si je le lui dis il risque de m'arracher la gorge avec les dents... Je ferais mieux de me taire finalement._

_Est-ce qu'il se les teint tout seul ou est-ce qu'il va dans un salon de coiffure pour le faire ?Lysandre aussi se teint les cheveux... est-ce qu'ils se le font mutuellement ? Non ! Stop ! Concentration ! Ne pas imaginer Castiel et Lysandre dans la douche en train de jouer au coiffeur ! Trop tard ! Huuuummmm, le jardinier aussi pourrait les rejoindre, ça pourrait être intéressant..._

_Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me concentrer ? Concentration Cain ! Con... Ses sourcils sont rouges aussi ! Est-ce qu'il se teint aussi le reste du corps ? Faudrait que je vérifie... mais si je lui arrache son pantalon ça va paraître suspect. Sauf si je le fais très discrètement... C'est une bonne idée ça !_

_._

La voix de Castiel me sortit de mes pensées capillaires et m'empêcha de faire ce qui aurait sans doute était la dernière connerie de ma vie. S'écartant de moi, il commença :

"J'ai rencontré Jade l'année dernière

-Le jardinier?

-Oui, à la base j'accompagnais juste Lysandre près de la serre. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de retrouver son carnet qu'il perdait de plus en plus souvent là-bas... surtout depuis que Violette allait y dessiner.

-C'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Jade et que tu es tombé amoureux ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Enfin si, mais... Il inspira un grand coup, il avait viré au rouge écrevisse (très en accord avec le décor ((nom de dieu je viens de faire des rimes!)) ). Il me parlait parfois quand j'allais là-bas. Ça me détendait d'être avec lui, même maintenant, je me sens plus calme. Et normal aussi.'' Interceptant mon regard lubrique, il reprit : c'est juste un ami ok ? Rien de plus !

-Bien sûr... je vais faire comme si je te croyais.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi pervers que toi, répondit-il en se levant. Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans cette histoire ? C'est que j'ai réussi à être jaloux de toi. Ça paraissait tellement facile pour toi de te faire accepter, et puis, tu assumais si naturellement d'être bi... Mais je ne devais pas être dans mon état normal, parce que franchement, être jaloux de toi ? Il y a pas de quoi ! Ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me lever.

-Ah bon ? J'attrapais la main qu'il me tendait et tirais de toutes es forces pour le faire tomber. C'est marrant, d'un coup j'ai envie d'envoyer à Lysandre une vidéo de toi entrain de mater le c** de Jade.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, je partis en courant comme un dératé. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour réagir et il se mis à me poursuivre.

Nous courûmes sur la plage déserte, le soleil couchant donnait au ciel et à la mer une teint orange. Nous courions, sans penser à nos problèmes, sans penser au lendemain, sans penser à cette société qui ne voulait pas de nous. A cet instant, nous étions peut-être des adultes en devenir, mais nous étions surtout deux adolescents.

.

THE END

.

Comment vous y avez crû! Pourquoi pas " ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" tant que vous y êtes? Ce genre de fin, c'est super mignon mais ça n'existe que dans les films. Bref, la réalité était légèrement moins poétique. La plage était bien déserte, mais le soleil couchant donnait aux nuages normands, une couleur encore plus inquiétante. Nous rigolions bien comme des idiots, enfin, surtout (seulement) moi. Je criais aussi comme un débile, parce que, quand même, j'étais poursuivis par Castiel et que j'avais un peu (beaucoup) peur. Rajoutez-y le vent ébouriffant mes cheveux, que l'humidité avait déjà fait gonfler et vous aurez une image assez précise de la scène. En gros, je ressemblais à un yéti hystérique.

Cette course poursuite aurait pu durer encore longtemps, mais je glissais sur un grain de sable ( c'était vraiment pas de chance) et tombais lamentablement par terre. Castiel n'eut pas le temps de ralentir et s'écrasa également sur moi. Près de 70Kg de muscles et de gay-attitude, ça fait mal, croyez-moi. J'étais en train de me demander combien de cotes j'avais pu me casser quand je remarquais dans quelle position nous étions.

Castiel, étais assis à califourchon sur moi, une main de chaque côté de mon visage. Nous étions près, excessivement près, je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres. Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, nous étions tous les deux immobiles et silencieux. Mon cœur rata un battement et ma respiration s'accéléra. Inconsciemment, je me soulevais sur mes coudes, réduisant un peu plus l'espace séparant nos deux visages. Nos poitrines se touchaient maintenant...

* * *

**J'avais promis à une Andrealeone de poster ce chapitre vendredi et même si j'ai eu du mal le voili voilou ! Merci aussi à RedChi-San et Gravityy pour leur genitl message ^*^!**

**J'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre perso -.- parce qu' il est court (faut avouer que je l'ai coupé en deux exprès pour embêter mes pitites lectrices d'amûr ^^) et parce que Castiel parle trop (ta gueule le rebelle contente-toi d'être beau et arrête de te plaindre) mais je la voulais tellement cette scène mélodramatique à outrance suintant la guimauve de partout . Et je voulais aussi mon Castou torturé et triste. (j'aime les mecs torturés, j'aime les torturer aussi xpp) Même si ça frise légèrement trop le parodique vous allez vous en remettre ;) Les choses sérieuses vont commencer bientôt ! Vous aurez la suite le week-end prochain normalement... mais il y a toujours moyen d'accélérer la publication des chapitres... disons que quelques encouragements pourraient m'inciter à poster plus tôt... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... (Retirez vos vêtements ! ! ! )**


	5. CHAPITRE 4 : Oui mais non

**CHAPITRE 4 : Oui mais non**

* * *

o0o0o

Inconsciemment, je me soulevais sur mes coudes, réduisant un peu plus l'espace séparant nos deux visages. Alors que je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, un frisson me parcourut. Pourtant je n'avais pas froid, au contraire une vague de chaleur me submergeait et j'avais l'impression d'être en feu.

"BLOARG !" Une vague me submergea, encore, et j'avalais une grande gorgée d'eau salée. Car, ce qui devait arriver sur une plage pendant la marée était arrivé.

"Putain ! Mon portable !"

Castiel se releva d'un bond, sortit son Black Berry et se mit à appuyer frénétiquement sur toutes les touches. Ce fut seulement une fois qu'il eut vérifié que son téléphone fonctionnait qu'il daigna, enfin, me regarder. Précisons qu'il n'esquissa pas un geste pour m'aider alors que j'étais, littéralement, en train de m'étouffer. C'était lors d'instants comme celui-ci que je me rendais compte de la force de notre amitié. D'ailleurs, je pense que dans la tête de Castiel, il devait y avoir un classement un peu comme ça :

Castiel - chien de Castiel - guitare de Castiel - moto de Castiel - portable de Castiel - autres objets de Castiel - - - - Lysandre - Jade (surtout quand il portait des slims) - - - les séries américaines - - - - Moi ! - les chats - les insectes. Point positif, je n'étais pas dernier.

Donc, tandis que j'avais la gorge en feu et que je toussais à m'en exploser les poumons, Castiel me regardait tranquillement agoniser sur le sable.

"J'ai avalé de l'eau, me plaignis-je, sans m'arrêter de tousser.

Sur le coup j'avais espéré une réaction de sa part, preuve que j'étais un petit garçon très naïf.

-Sans blague !"

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour moi. Il se faisait tellement de soucis pour moi, qu'il partait vers la corniche sans se retourner. Dès que je pus respirer normalement, je le rejoignis en courant.

"Tu vas où ? Je lui demandais une fois que je fus à côté de lui

- Je suis trempé, je rentre chez moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai ici.

-Ah ! Oui, euh... A demain alors !

-C'est ça !" me répondit-il en s'éloignant.

o0o

Je me retrouvais donc tout seul au bord de la route. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'informa que j'allais devoir m'armer de patience parce que le prochain bus n'allait pas arriver de si tôt. Je refermais ma veste en grelottant, en plus, j'avais froid et la nuit tombait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire?

Comme pour répondre à ma question j'entendis un sifflement. Tournant la tête, j'aperçus des mecs qui, à première vue ne paraissaient pas très sobres . A deuxième vue non plus, d'ailleurs... Ils m'avaient repéré de l'autre bout de la rue et se dirigeaient vers moi en criant des choses que mon cerveau préférait ignorer afin de conserver le peu de santé mentale qu'il me restait. Soit ils pensaient que j'étais une fille et quand ils verraient que ce n'était pas le cas je risquais d'avoir quelques problèmes. Soit ils s'intéressaient vraiment aux mecs et je n'étais absolument pas plus en sécurité.

Le sort semblait s'acharner joyeusement sur moi. Quelqu'un là-haut se sentais sûrement obligé de me torturer tout le temps pour son bon plaisir. Ou alors j'avais dû commettre un crime horrible dans une vie antérieure Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications possibles.

Je continuais de me lamenter sur mon sort, tout en essayant de me rappeler de la prise des phalanges du singe, quand j'entendis un bruit de moteur.

"Grimpe ! Tu me fais trop pitié, râla mon "sauveur"

-Castiel ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Monte ou je m'en vais sans toi !"

Entre le froid, la nuit, les mecs louches et Castiel, le choix n'était pas très difficile. Je m'assis derrière lui et lui indiquai où se trouvait ma maison. Quand la moto démarra, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. C'était la première fois que je montais sur une moto, et le fait que celle-ci soit conduite par un psychotique névrosé ne me rassurait pas du tout.

Je fermai les yeux et enfuis ma tête dans ses cheveux. Il sentait le savon, le cuir, la mer aussi. Je resserrais ma prise autour de son corps, l'attirant vers moi. Son T-shirt mouillé lui collait à la peau, je sentais parfaitement son ventre sous mes doigts. Je frissonnais, envahis par les sensations que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure, juste avant que la vague ne m'empêche de...de faire quoi ? Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Qu'est ce que j'avais essayé de faire ?!

"Cain ! T'es sourd ou quoi ? On est arrivé !"

En effet, nous étions bien devant chez moi, et ce, depuis quelques instants. Je me détachais brusquement de Castiel, descendis et balbutiai :

"Merci de m'avoir ramené, c'est sympa.

Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, au moins il ne pouvait pas voir la couleur rouge que mes joues avaient prise.

-Oui, c'est rien ! On se revoit demain au lycée." Répondit-il en détournant la tête avant de repartir. Je le regardais s'éloigner quelques secondes puis me retournais.

o0o

Toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et les volets fermés. Je m'avançais dans le vestibule pris d'un doute. Soudain je les vis, mes parents, tous les deux me regardaient avec un grand sourire. Mais pas le sourire Colgate, là, c'était le sourire suspect. Le même sourire suspect que fait CA, dans le livre de Stephen King, c'était donc très flippant. Je me dois de préciser que mes parents étaient au courant pour mes "penchants", et ils les acceptaient très bien... peut-être même un peu trop.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?" me plaignis-je

Ma remarque ne fit qu'accentuer leurs rictus moqueurs.

"Mais nous ne faisons rien, pas vrai papa ?

-Bien sur maman, nous sommes juste venu accueillir notre fils chéri

-Et accessoirement, son chéri !" Gloussa ma mère.

OK, là ils se moquaient ouvertement de moi.

"Racontez pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste un ami et encore, avec lui, je ne suis sûr de rien.

-Papa, tu crois que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui on l'habitude de serrer leurs amis dans leurs bras comme ça ? demanda ma mère avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

-Peut-être, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont un peu bizarres

-C'est donc normal si ils restent enlacés même quand la moto est arrêtée ?

-Sans doute, maman. Tu sais comme les temps changent.

-Mais alors pourquoi notre fils est-il tout rouge ?

-C'est une très bonne question maman, je me le demande aussi !

-Je ne suis pas rouge ! C'est pas vrai !"

Remarque totalement débile puis qu'après un coup d'œil dans le miroir je vis que ma peau n'avait pas repris une teinte normale depuis que Castiel était partit.

"Bien sûr que tu n'es pas rouge mon chéri ! Papa raconte n'importe quoi ! Mais, dis à ta maman d'amour, qui était ce séduisant jeune homme qui t'a si galamment raccompagné jusqu'ici.

-Et qui a également accepté de te retrouver à la plage et d'y rester près d'une heure avec toi.

-Oui ! Dis-nous !

-Je vous vois venir tous les deux, dis-je d'un ton suspicieux, il n'y a rien entre Castiel est moi !

-Il s'appelle donc Castiel

-C'est bien ce que j'avais crû comprendre rajouta mon père d'un air entendu

-Mais nous sommes juste amis !

-Évidemment, répondit mon père en souriant.

-Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête !

-Loin de nous cette idée ! s'exclama ma mère

-Le dîner va être prêts dans 20 minutes, conclut mon père, tu devrais aller prendre une douche."

Technique du changement de sujet, classique. Ils laissaient tomber ? Non, je les connaissais trop bien, ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire si facilement. Je me dépêchais, quand même, de monter avant qu'ils ne décident de me poser d'autres questions. En gravissant les marches je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement quand ma mère fit remarquer que Castiel avait quand même mis du temps avant de me faire descendre de la moto.

o0o

Il faisait trop sombre pour que je discerne distinctement le visage de l'homme en face de moi mais je pouvais sentir sa respiration saccadée contre mon visage. Je me mis à soupirer, la peau parcourue de frissons tandis que ses doigts glissaient lentement le long de mon corps. Me mordant les lèvres d'anticipation, j'agrippais ses cheveux et ramenais son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser. Un cri m'échappa, quand je découvris ma prof de maths accrochée à moi, rapidement rejoint par Dark Vador, Voldemort et les télétubises.

"Pitié ! Ne gang-banguez pas ma virginité !

-Fils, tu devrais arrêter de regarder des films bizarres trop tard le soir, ça ne te réussi pas du tout.

La voix de mon père me réveilla complètement me faisant prendre conscience en même temps de ce que je venais de crier. Mort de honte, je marmonnais d'une voix blanche :

-On va faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, me répondit-il en se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir d'exploser de rire. J'étais juste venu te dire que si tu ne te levais pas tout de suite, tu n'arriverais pas à l'heure au lycée, peu importe le nombre de feux rouges que je pourrais griller.

Je me redressais tout à coup à la mention du mot "lycée".

"Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ?

-7h 42 très exactement !

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? J'ai maths en première heure ! Si j'arrive en retard Pinsec va vraiment finir par me violer !

-Tu te trémoussais en chantant " Castiel viens jouer au docteur" Je n'allais pas interrompre un si beau rêve...

Je lui lançais un oreiller en guise de réponse.

Il ajouta en s'éclipsant : "Je t'attends dans la voiture"

J'entendis son rire raisonner au rez-de-chaussé alors que je me débattais avec mes couvertures qui semblaient avoir décidées que je devais absolument arriver en retard aujourd'hui. Le parcours du combattant commença :

7h 43 Cain VS Couvertures VICTOIRE après une lutte acharnée j'arrivais à m'extirper de mes draps

7h 44 Cain VS Armoire DEFAITE Disparition de tout les habits po(r)tables

7h 45 Cain VS Pyjama VICTOIRE Strip-tease éclair dans les escaliers sans aucune chutes

7h 46 Cain VS Habits DEFAITE traversée de toute la maison en slip avant de leur mettre la main dessus pendant que maman se foutait de moi

7h 48 Cain VS Cheveux VICTOIRE En queue de cheval. Pas besoins de les coiffer, ils ondulent jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et bouclent sur les pointes, merci l'Oréal ! Parce que je le vaux bien bitchy !

7h 49 Cain VS Mauvaise haleine VICTOIRE Plusieurs chewing-gums à la menthe forte ont fait l'affaire

7h 51 VICTOIRE ! J'étais dans la voiture !

o0o

"Ça vient juste de sonner, arrête de stresser !

-Papa, si tu connaissais Pinsec, tu serais dans le même état que moi. Cette prof est une vraie sadique ! Elle vient même me tuer dans mes rêves !

-Heureusement que Castiel est là pour te soign'

Je ne le laissais pas terminer :

-C'est ça, à ce soir"

Pas de temps à perdre avec le vieillard. Je traversais la cour déserte, m'engouffrais dans le lycée, et gravi les deux étages qui me séparaient de ma classe. La porte étais encore ouverte, je me détendis et ralentis en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Souriant, je rentrais tranquillement dans ma classe. Ou plutôt, je tentais de rentrer, quand, SSBBAAFFF !

Cain VS Madame Pinsec VICTOIRE de Pinsec par KO.

La prof venait simplement de m'assommer avec la porte. Quand elle s'en rendit compte elle eut la délicatesse de me dire :

"Cain, arrête de faire ton intéressant et vas t'asseoir, l'interrogation sur les vecteurs va commencer !"

Je rejoignis ma place à moitié assommé. Je devais sûrement avoir une commotion cérébrale ou deux, parce que je voyais plein de directrices dansaient devant mes yeux... au temps pour moi, c'étaient des éléphants roses. Ce fut, sans doute, la raison pour laquelle il me fallu quelque temps pour analyser la phrase de la prof. "l'interrogation sur les vecteurs va commencer" L'interrogation sur les vecteurs ? Quelle interrogation sur les vecteurs ? Et puis c'était quoi un vecteur? Sentant que je commençais à stresser, j'essayais de me calmer.

Respiration, il y avait interro de maths, expiration, je n'avais rien révisé, analyse de la situation : J'étais, pour ainsi dire, dans la merd*.

J'en eus la confirmation, quand la prof nous distribua les feuilles, je ne comprenais absolument rien. Me tournant vers mon voisin je remarquai qui remplissait tranquillement sa feuille. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main, pour lui faire savoir que j'avais besoin d'aide. Il me fit, à son tour, un petit signe de la main (ou plus précisément du doigt) pour me faire savoir d'aller me faire foutre. Merci Castiel ! Je t'écoute me parler de tes problèmes existentiels et tu me laisses tomber, ça fait plaisir ! Nous ne jouerons plus au docteur dans mes rêves, ça t'apprendra ! Étant incapable de répondre aux questions, je passai l'heure à inventer de nouvelles insultes pour qualifier mon cher voisin. Bien que cela fut très distrayant je rendis copie blanche, ce qui suffit à me saper le moral.

o0o

" Je suis nul ! Je suis nul ! Je suis nul !

Tout le monde était sortit, mais je préférais rester me morfonde dans la classe. En plus de interro ratée de maths, je venais de me taper un 3 en anglais. Mon moral était au plus bas et mes chances de ne pas redoubler s'amincissaient jours après jours. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je n'avais rien mangé ce matin.

-Oh rage ! Oh désespoir ! Oh vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour être affamé ?

Une petite voix mit fin à mes lamentations, me faisant relever la tête.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider en anglais

Je la détaillais du regard, elle était mignonne. Ses cheveux châtains coupés au carré, ses yeux verts et sa petite taille lui donnaient l'apparence d'une poupée.

-Tu serais d'accord ?

-Oui bien sur ! ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement, ma mère est anglaise et je suis presque bilingue. Ça me ferait très plaisir de te donner des cours particuliers !

Être seul en tête à tête avec elle, après les cours, ne me dérangeait pas spécialement. Si en plus cela pouvait améliorer mes notes, je n'allais sûrement pas refuser. Je souris à mon tour.

-Capucine, tu es un ange ! »

« Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. » J'aurai dû m'en souvenir. *musique dramatique* *coup de tonnerre dans le lointain* (On ne se moque pas, je fais de mon mieux pour faire des fins à suspens. )

* * *

**Ploum Ploum (oui...ploum ploum... on ne pose pas de question...) pour ce chapitre^^ Merki de m'avoir lu;) je poste la suite demain parce que je viens de m'acheter deux yaois en cachette de mes parents et que je suis de bonne humeur *^-^* Maintenant j'ai une collection de 4 yaois dans ma chambres que je tente tant bien que mal de cacher - -' **


	6. CHAPITRE 5 : Quiproquo et mascarade

**CHAPITRE 5 : Quiproquo et mascarade**

**o0o0o0o**

* * *

Lundi matin, y avait-il un jour plus déprimant ? Lundi est synonyme de souffrance. Lundi, on pense juste aux cinq jours restants. Lundi, on rêve déjà au week-end alors qu'il vient juste de se terminer. Bref, on était lundi (introduction de malade ! Cain utilise des tournures anaphoriques !). Le seul qui ne semblait pas très affecté, c'était Lysandre. Comme à son habitude il était d'un calme olympien, même en ce triste jour. Nous étions en train de débattre, Iris, Ken et moi, sur des questions existentielles extrêmement sérieuses (une question en particulier : si Pinocchio dit "Mon nez va grandir maintenant" que se passe-t-il ? ), quand il vint nous rejoindre.

"Cain, tu devrais aller voir Castiel, je pense qu'il te cherche

-Castiel ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut me dire ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais il semblait très énervé, rajouta-t-il , je l'ai vu partir vers le gymnase."

Il affichait un air calme, il devait avoir l'habitude des sauts d'humeur de son ami. Iris et Ken, par contre, me regardaient curieux de savoir ce que j'avais pu faire pour mettre en colère la tomate.

"Me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai encore rien fait !

-Encore ? se moqua Iris

-Je n'excluais pas le fait de l'embêter un peu en français... et peut-être aussi en maths parce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé tricher à la dernière interro...

- Je vois que tu es quelqu'un de prévoyant et d'organisé ! Se moqua-t-elle en riant

Je lui tirais la langue avant de rajouter :

-Je crois que j'ai pas le choix, je vais aller le voir. Si je ne reviens pas, dites à mes parents que je suis mort en héros.

-N'oublie pas de lui demander pour Pinocchio" conclut Ken.

Vous remarquerez qu'aucun de mes amis n'avait proposé de m'accompagner, aucun d'eux ne semblait s'inquiéter, un tantinet soit peu, pour moi. Alors que Castiel me cherchait et qu'il était en colère ! Très touché par l'attention qu'ils me portaient, je les laissais et partis seul affronter mon destin. A mi-chemin du gymnase, je bifurquais vers la serre. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il serait là et bizarrement ça m'énervait un peu. En marchant, j'essayais de deviner pourquoi Castiel me ferait la tête. Sauf que je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Depuis qu'il m'avait lâchement abandonné pendant le contrôle de maths, on n'avait pas spécialement parlé. En fait, ce serait plutôt à moi de lui faire la gµeule après ce qu'il m'avait fait vendredi.

Vendredi... Malgré moi, je repensais à Capucine.

o0o

[Flash back] Nous étions tous les deux en classe et pour une fois, ça ne me dérangeait pas de faire des heures supplémentaires. Capucine était vraiment adorable elle m'expliquait lentement tout ce que je ne comprenais pas.

"C'est très simple, le passif est très fréquemment utilisé en anglais et peut s'employer à tous les temps, lorsque l'on ne connaît pas le sujet de l'action, qu'il n'a pas d'importance ou qu'il est évident. Il permet de mettre l'accent sur ce qui est l'objet de l'action...

Malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle tentait de m'expliquer. Ceci dit, c'était plutôt normal, puisque mon niveau se résumait à ce que j'avais appris dans les jeux vidéos, les séries ou avec Dora l'exploratrice.

-Cain, tu comprends ?

On me disait souvent qu'il fallait mieux se taire que dire quelque chose de débile. Pour une fois, je suivais ce conseil :

-...

-C'est comme pour le passif en français

-...

-Au moins, est-ce que tu as compris la concordance des temps ?

-..."

Visiblement, mon niveau affligeant en anglais (entre autres) ne la découragea pas, puisqu'elle ajouta :

"C'est pas grave, on va commencer par quelque chose de plus facile, tu vas juste me parler en anglais

-Te parler de quoi ?

-De tout justement, de ce que tu aimes ou pas, de ta famille, de ta vie en générale, de tes amis ou bien, ses yeux brillèrent quelques instants, ou bien, tu peux me raconter des potins. J'écris dans le journal du lycée, ça pourrait m'être utile ."

Je me lançais, donc, dans un récit sur ma vie dans un Anglais très approximatif, ce qui donna à peu près :

" I am Cain Myst. I am eighteen. I like chocolate. I don't like school."

Admirez un peu mon niveau d'anglais après quatre ans de collège et presque trois ans de lycée ! Enfin, ne nous attardons pas trop sur ce point... Au bout de quelques minutes, je lui demandais si elle avait un copain (de manière tout à fait désintéressée bien sûr, loin de moi l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit... Comment ça personne ne me croit ? ). Je compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée quand je vis une expression grave se peindre sur son visage :

" J'en ai eu avant, mais maintenant je préfère rester seule, ça m'évitera de souffrir.

J'avais beau être débile, j'avais bien remarqué que je venais d'aborder un sujet sensible

-Capucine, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te le demander

-Non, c'est bon, tu l'aurais appris tôt ou tard, elle fit une pause et me regarda dans les yeux, le dernier garçon avec qui je suis sorti c'est Castiel.

Mon cerveau mit du temps à analyser la situation.

"le dernier garçon avec qui je suis sorti c'est Castiel."

"garçon avec qui je suis sorti c'est Castiel."

"qui je suis sorti c'est Castiel."

"c'est Castiel."

Castiel ? !

-Quoieuurgggggaaaabbeueyrlksjvyaoinoefuv ! ? ! ( « quoi » prononcé par une personne en train de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive)

Bien sur, je savais qu'il avait déjà eu des petites copines, mais ce fut quand même un choc. Un fucking choc.

-Ça surprend, je sais. C'est moi qui lui avait demandé mais finalement c'est lui qui a décidé de rompre, sans m'expliquer pourquoi.

Elle avait l'air vraiment mal, elle me faisait de la peine. Je la pris dans mes bras sans savoir quoi dire. Elle se serra contre moi et se mit à pleurer. D'abords Castiel et maintenant Capucine ! Les gens semblaient, faute de me considérer comme un être humain, me considérer comme une peluche. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Dajan ait aussi des problèmes existentiels...

CLAC !

La porte claqua, je voulus me retourner mais Capucine me serra un peu plus fort, et m'immobilisa complètement. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et me demanda :

"Cain, sois franc avec moi, j'ai bien remarqué que depuis notre rupture Castiel n'es plus sorti avec aucunes filles, tu crois que c'est de ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses !

Ma réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire, car elle me demanda :

-Tu penses que j'ai encore une chance avec lui ?"

J'eus l'impression d'être dans un jeu, vous savez ce genre de jeu où il faut choisir entre plusieurs réponses. Sauf que là, vu les propositions que mon magnifique cerveau me proposait, je voyais pas vraiment quoi dire.

A. Oui (Ça aurait été lui mentir et lui donner de faux espoirs)

B. Non (Comme je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que Castiel préférait les mecs, je risquais juste de la blesser)

C. Si on oubliait cette histoire et qu'on allait manger une glace ? (No comment)

Personnellement je penchais plutôt pour la réponse C... Mais, après un temps de réflexion, je réussis quand même à sortir autre chose :

" Je pense que tu devrais lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Si tu veux, je t'aiderai"

Cela eut l'air de la convaincre, car elle ajouta :

" Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire !"

Ainsi s'acheva mon premier cours particulier d'anglais. [Fin du Flash back] (J'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire un flash back... Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais... un truc du genre « Retour vers le futur » je crois... mais finalement c'est un peu décevant... )

o0o

J'étais encore dans mes pensées, quand je sentis qu'on me tirait par le col. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Castiel m'avait plaqué contre un arbre. Il avait l'air, très, très en colère. Et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Bref, j'étais en très, très mauvaise position.

" Ça t'arrive jamais de fermer ta gµeule ?

Étant donné que je n'avais encore rien dit, j'étais un peu perdu :

-Castiel ? Mais attends, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Ce que j'ai ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! Tu crois que je vous ai pas vu vendredi soir ?

-Tu vas te calmer et m'expliquer ! J'essayai de m'éloigner, mais il raffermit sa prise, me faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Capucine, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Vous êtes sortis ensemble l'année dern'

-Mais je m'en tape qu'on soit sorti ensemble !

Me dégageant de son emprise, je m'énervais à mon tour :

-Tu t'en fous peut-être mais pas moi ! T'es sorti avec des filles sans te soucier de ce qu'elles pouvaient ressentir. Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas suffisamment de c******* pour tenir tête à tes parents !

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots, que je me retrouvai par terre, un goût âcre dans la bouche. Me touchant la lèvre je remarquai qu'elle saignait. Il me fallu un temps, pour comprendre que Castiel venait de me frapper. Je me relevai lentement en serrant les poings, bien décidé à lui rendre la pareil.

o0o

"C'est inadmissible ! Tout bonnement inadmissible !"

La directrice faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état (sauf peut-être le jour où quelqu'un avait donné du laxatif à Kiki). Castiel et moi étions tous les deux dans son bureau.

"A votre âge, vous battre comme des chiffonniers !"

Elle devait s'être mis en tête de nous faire comprendre de toutes les manières possibles qu'elle n'était pas contente.

"Vous devriez avoir honte ! Heureusement que monsieur Le Jardinier est venu me prévenir !"

Elle nous avait emmenés, avertit par Jade, alors que nous étions en train de nous battre. Nous étions tous les deux couverts de bleus et d'éraflures. J'avais en prime la lèvre en sang.

"Vous ne me donnez pas le choix, vous êtes collés tous les deux ce mercredi et, estimez-vous heureux, je n'irais pas plus loin. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des idiots comme vous ! !

Je m'exclamais :

-Mais je n'ai fait que me défen'

-Pas de mais ! Ça suffit ! Monsieur Myst, j'ai crû comprendre que vous aimiez vous faire remarquer, tant par vos actes que vos dires, pourtant vos notes restent au point mort. Vous devriez vous ressaisir un petit peu et grandir ! Dois-je vous rappelez que vous passez le bac cette année ?

Je baissais la tête, rouge de honte, fermant les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. Qu'elle me le dise était déjà suffisamment difficile, mais qu'elle le fasse devant Castiel était totalement humiliant.

-Vous réfléchirez à deux fois avant de faire les idiots ! ! Partez maintenant !"

Je sortis en trombe de la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Castiel. Et m'assis un sur un banc, dans la cour. Ma poitrine semblait prête à exploser. J'avais envie de pleurer et de tout casser. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir, un jour, été aussi en colère. Je me promis que Castiel me le paierait. J'allais lui faire regretter de s'être comporté comme ça avec moi. Restait à trouver comment... Comme pour répondre à ma question, je sentis une petite main se poser sur mon épaule.

" Cain, pourquoi est-ce que Castiel et toi n'avaient pas participé à la vie scolaire ?

Je me retournais et vis Capucine, qui me dévisagea l'air horrifié

-Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es battu !"

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres ensanglantées. Je n'étais pas du genre rancunier, d'habitude. Mais là, je n'avais qu'une envie, faire payer à Castiel. Un plan tout simple me vint à l'esprit.

" Capucine, tu m'as bien dit que tu travaillais pour le journal du lycée ?

Elle parut se tendre et me regarda sans comprendre,

-Oui, mais pourquoi ?

-Je pense que j'ai un scoop qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Oh ! Si c'est pour ça, un sourire conspirateur s'étira sur ses lèvres, raconte-moi tout. Mais avant, je pense que nous devrions partir, tu commences à attirer un peu trop l'attention... plus que d'habitude"

Je regardais autour de moi. C'était la récréation, des élèves avaient envahi la cour et plusieurs me fixaient, se demandant sûrement pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Alors que je m'éloignais avec Capucine, je fus pris d'un doute. Mais ma lèvre douloureuse finit de me convaincre. J'allais apprendre à Castiel ce qu'il advenait lorsque l'on mettait Cain Myst en colère. Ma vengeance serait terrible ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

**Oullalla! Vous avez vu j'ai mis de la bagarre dans ce chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là... Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez des éclaircissements sur celui-ci. Mais surtout vous allez découvrir la « vengeance » de Cain (je parie que ça vous fait bizarre de le voir s'énerver ^^). Qui devine ce qu'il a prévu de faire ? J'offre un choco à celles qui trouveront;p mais cette question est trop facile, j'en ai une plus dure : Pourquoi exactement Castiel est-il énervé (plus que d'habitude) ?**

**J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé:)) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos avis négatifs comme positifs, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ^^**


	7. CHAPITRE 6 : Rita Skeeter and GossipGirl

**CHAPITRE 6 : Rita Skeeter and Gossip Girl**

* * *

o0o0o0o

"Castiel est gay"

Quand j'avais prononcé ces trois mots, je m'étais attendu à ce que Capucine soit surprise, qu'elle me demande des explications. Pourtant, ce fut sa réaction qui me surprit, ou plutôt, son manque de réaction. Elle s'était contentée de sourire et avait téléphoné à Peggy pour la mettre au courant. J'étais un peu perdu, mais je me détendis un peu en me disant, qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas de remords et qu'elle m'aiderait à descendre Castiel.

"Cain, rejoins-nous à midi, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. Toi, tu auras ta revanche, Peggy son article et moi les deux !

Disparue la fragile et douce Capucine qui pleurait son ex-petit copain. A sa place je voyais une Capucine très rancunière qui n'avait pas apprécié que l'on se serve d'elle. Pauvre Castiel, je l'aurais presque plain. Les femmes pouvaient devenir très dangereuses quand elles le voulaient. Je notais mentalement d'éviter de la contrarier à l'avenir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai là, répondis-je en souriant

-Mais je n'en doute pas ! "

Elle déposa une bise sur ma joue et ajouta en s'éloignant:

"Tu devrais faire un tour aux toilettes avant d'aller en cours. C'est assez glauque d'avoir le visage barbouillé de sang."

o0o

En entrant en classe, je soupirai soulagé, Castiel n'était pas là. Quand je m'assis à ma place, je remarquais que tout le monde me fixait. Personnellement, les seuls regards qui me dérangeaient étaient ceux d'Iris, de Ken, de Violette et d'Ambre. Cette dernière me fusillait du regard avec un air assassin. J'en venais même à me demandais si je ne devais pas avoir plus peur d'Ambre que de Castiel. Pour mes amis, c'était différent. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec eux, ni de leur mentir. Mais, je savais que je finirais par avouer ce que je comptais faire si ils insistaient. Et, les connaissant, dès qu'ils sauront ce que j'avais prévu ils essaieraient de m'en dissuader. Mes doutes se révélèrent fondés, ils attendirent que la classe se vide un peu, avant de me prendre dans un coin à part. Ce fut Iris qui parla la première.

"Cain, tu as des explications à nous donner

-Des explications ? Je bredouillais en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent

-D'accord, tu arrêtes de nous prendre pour des idiots ! Castiel et toi n'étaient pas en cours ce matin, il n'est d'ailleurs toujours pas revenu et toi tu es blessé à la lèvre.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait aux filles ? D'abord Capucine, encore que là, ça allait, sa colère n'étais pas tournée contre moi, mais si Iris s'y mettait aussi, j'étais vraiment mal. Les filles ne pouvaient-elles pas avoir un caractère normal, qu'on sache au moins à quoi s'attendre ? Je me retournais vers Violette m'attendant au pire.

-Cain..euh, nous sommes tes..tes amis. Tu co..comprends ? Tu peux tout nous dire.

Elle était tellement mignonne, et elle paraissait si sincère. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille ? J'aurais encore plus de mal à lui mentir. Je baissais les yeux et marmonnais:

-En fait no'

-Cain, tu es là ! Viens, Peggy t'attend !

Capucine était venu pile au bon moment. Je la rejoignis soulagé, puis je jetais un regard à Iris. On aurait dit que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. C'était une fille intelligente, elle avait compris que nous comptions écrire un article, et bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails, cette perspective semblait l'horrifier. Voyant qu'elle allait rajouter quelque chose Capucine me tira par la manche et m'entraîna hors de la classe.

o0o

J'étais seul avec Peggy et Capucine, dans la petite pièce qui servait de local au journal du lycée. Capucine s'était assise dans un coin pendant que Peggy me posait des questions. Au début, elle m'avait seulement demandé de lui donner des informations sur Castiel, si il aimait quelqu'un ou comment avait réagi son entourage en l'apprenant. J'essayais de répondre le plus précisément possible.

"Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'ait avoué ses "tendances", à toi, et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Déjà, je lui avait dit que je raconterais tout à Lysandre si il ne m'expliquait pas, et puis, comme je m'intéresse aussi aux garçons...

-Tu es donc vraiment bi ? Certaines personnes disent que tu dis cela pour attirer l'attention sur toi, qu'en pense tu ?

Ça me gênait de parler de moi, c'était un article sur Castiel, non ? Et, entre nous, Peggy avait quelque chose d'intimidant, peut-être parce qu'elle écrivait absolument tout ce que je disais.

-Je sais pas, j'aime autant les filles que les garçons, mais... pourquoi ça t'intéresse, ça va te servir dans l'article ?

Peggy s'apprêtait à me répondre quand Capucine, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début, intervint:

-Stop that ! He will suspect something !

Nous la regardâmes, sans comprendre pourquoi elle se mettait à parler en anglais tout d'un coup. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire..

-Calm down sista. He is an idiot, he can't understand any single world in english !

Peggy se retourna vers moi l'air un peu paniqué

-Elle dit que Castiel as toujours eu l'air suspect et que c'est un idiot. Oh et euh... si elle parle en anglais c'est parce que quand elle est en colère elle parle souvent anglais, comme sa mère...

-He is so pityful that he'll trust you ! !

C'était assez bizarre comme réaction, mais bon, les filles étaient étranges. Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'en avais eu la preuve. Je répondis en souriant:

-D'accord je comprends !

-Poor little boy, Fireboy will kill him tomorow !

-Ok ! On va en rester là pour le moment ! J'ai faim allons manger" conclu Peggy en rigolant. Et sans nous laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle nous prit par le coude et nous entraîna au self.

o0o

Je passais le reste de la journée à essayer d'éviter mes amis. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me posent des questions comme ce matin. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir savoir ce qui m'était arrivé, de plus en plus d'élèves me regardaient bizarrement. La rumeur, comme quoi Castiel et moi nous étions battus s'était répandue. Normalement, les gens ne s'intéressaient pas autant à une simple dispute, mais là, c'était une dispute entre la racaille du lycée et le gars aux cheveux longs, je supposais que c'était une raison pour qu'on en parle. Je me réconfortais en me disant que, si un bagarre les faisait autant jaser, ce serait l'apocalypse quand ils liraient l'article. Castiel allait s'en prendre plein les dents ! Une fois que le dernier cours fut terminé, je partis rejoindre Peggy et Capucine pour voir comment la rédaction de l'article avançait. Mais quand j'arrivai, le local était vide. Je trouvais quand même une feuille abandonnée sur le bureau.

**ZeRD**

**CASTIEL UN JEUNE PERTURBE, REJETE MAIS SURTOUT AFFAME. Toute la vérité sur le rebelle.**

**By Capucine and Peggy**

.

**Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de Castiel ? C'est LE rebelle de Sweet Amoris. C'est celui que tout le monde craint ou admire. C'est l'un des plus beaux garçons du lycée (voir le classement hebdomadaire page.5). C'est le guitariste d'un groupe de musique prometteur, bien que débutant. C'est... c'est tout ! En conclusion, pouvons nous dire que vous connaissez vraiment Castiel ? Non évidement ! Vos connaissances à son sujet, et vos connaissances en général également, sont très restreintes, pour ne pas dire nulles. Mais nous allons y remédier, après tout c'est à ça que servent les journalistes.**

**Nous avons creusé un peu dans la vie de ce jeune homme, et nous nous apprêtons à vous faire une révélation de taille ! Une révélation qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aurez jamais soupçonnée ! En le voyant promener son chien, aller chez le coiffeur tous les mois pour se faire une coloration ou rouler à 100Km/h sur sa moto, auriez-vous deviné que Castiel préférait les hommes ? Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Non, vous n'êtes pas atteint de strobloïdes rétiniens ! Castiel préfère bien les hommes ! Il est, comme qui dirait, gay ! Gay comme un pinson, chers lecteurs !**

**Plusieurs d'entre vous vont crier au scandale, mettant en avant le fait qu'il a eu un grand nombre de petites amies. Et qu'à moins d'avoir, lui-même, été atteint de strobloïdes rétiniens pour confondre ces jeunes filles avec des gars, il ne serait jamais sorti avec elles si il était Homosexuel ! Une fois de plus, vous vous trompez, chers lecteurs. Mais qu'importe, nous sommes là pour vous apprendre la vérité. Après tout, c'est à ça que servent les journalistes. Cette vérité, que nous allons vous apprendre, est sombre et triste. Vous allez découvrir un jeune garçon perturbé, rejeté mais surtout affamé.**

**Il faut d'abord savoir que Castiel, n'a pas eu une enfance des plus simples. Tout jeune déjà, on avait l'habitude de le comparer à ses grands frères Gweltase et Ezekiel, tous deux aussi beaux qu'intelligents (et toujours célibataires pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse). Peut-on grandir dans l'ombre de ses aînés ? Apparemment, la réponse fut non pour Castiel. Sans nul doute atteint de BrotherComplex et peut être même de schizophrénie aiguë, ce n'était pas un enfant très bavard. Il aurait sûrement voulu qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il était pas pour ce qu'il faisait. Malheureusement personne ne le comprenait et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Petit à petit Castiel se refermait sur lui-même, devenant plus violent, plus PERTURBE. Etait-il atteint d'autisme comme ces enfants prodiges incapables de communiquer ou manquait-il seulement d'attention ? Nul ne le sait, et nul ne le saura jamais.**

**Le fait est que les choses empirèrent quand il entra au collège. Son taux de testostérone augmenta d'un coup, ses hormones pétillaient. Mais, notre jeune préadolescent perturbé et boutonneux, compris qu'il y avait un problème. Tandis que ses petits camarades de classes tapaient NaquedGirl sur google image et s'adonnaient à des pratiques aussi masculines que répugnantes, Lui, tapait NaquedBoy sur google image et s'adonnait à des pratiques tout aussi masculines et répugnantes ! (se référer à l'article de zoologie sur les garçons du n°69 de ZeRD) Un millier de questions lui venaient à l'esprit, mais à qui aurait-il pu les poser ? A un ami ? Il n'en avait pas. A un professeur ? Il n'osait pas ! A son chien ? Il ne comprenait pas ! A ses frères ? Il ne voulait pas ! Il prit donc la décision d'en parler à ses parents. "Et l'enfer commença" pour citer ses mots (source anonyme). Ses parents ne voulurent rien entendre, rien comprendre ! Ils blessèrent profondément ce jeune adolescent et l'envoyèrent dans des camps de réorientation sexuelle, où les méthodes et les "docteurs" étaient tout bonnement horribles ! (se référer à l'article sur les roux du n°205 de ZeRD). Castiel décida de mettre fin à ce calvaire en faisant croire à ses parents qu'il aimait à présent les femmes et qu'il leur donnerait de mignons petits enfants. Pour paraître plus convainquant, il sortit également avec des filles. Ces géniteurs, heureux, oublièrent cette histoire mais pas Castiel. Il devint FireBoy, et se teint les cheveux en rouge. Rouge, couleur des poivrons qu'on leur servait dans ces camps et qu'il refusait catégoriquement de manger. Rouge, couleur du maillot de bain de Robert Patinson dans le film Harry Potter et la coupe de feu. Rouge, couleur de la colère et de la révolte dans la tête (et sur la tête) de ce garçon. Ce garçon marqué à jamais, ce rebelle à fois PERTURBE et REJETTE !**

**Nous arrivons maintenant à la dernière partie de notre article: Castiel était AFFAME. Ce n'est cependant pas la partie la plus facile, ni la plus courte. Bien au contraire. A son entrée au lycée, FireBoy, bien que perturbé et rejeté, avait réussi à se faire un ami: Lysandre. Qui se ressemble s'assemble comme on dit, Castiel avait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que lui, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement (se référer à l'article sur les schizophrènes du n°219 de ZeRD et à l'article sur les pertes de mémoire dues à la prises de substances illicites du n°57 de ZeRD). Espérait-il avoir une relation plus hot avec son ami ? Une fois encore, nul ne le sait et nul ne le saura jamais. Peu nous importe puisque Lysandre sortit, quelque temps plus tard, avec Violette, une jeune fille jusqu'alors invisible. Certaines rumeurs prétendent que Castiel alla assouvir sa "soif" en matant le jardinier de Sweet Amoris, Jade LeJardinier, cependant une trop grande partie des élèves s'adonnent à cette activité pour que nous nous y intéresserions (se référer à l'article sur le voyeurisme et exhibitionnisme du n°123 de ZeRD). Il n'empêche que, le déclic se fit avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève: Cain Myst. Notre pauvre Castiel, qui avait jusqu'alors eu une vie très difficile, prit sa venue comme un signe du destin, comme un cadeau des cieux pour assouvir ses "besoins primaires". Il est vrai que Cain devait être l'un des premiers garçons de son âge, à aimer aussi les garçons, que notre héros rencontrait hors des camps de réorientation. Et nous devons avouer que ce jeune excentrique avait beau aimer se faire remarquer, il était plutôt simple d'esprit, pour ne pas dire stupide. De plus, n'oublions pas qu'il avait retiré sa chemise dès le premier jour de cours. FireBoy le voyait comme une proie facile. Sans doute serait-il parvenu à ses fins si ils n'avaient pas était aussi pressé. Malheureusement, il ne put résister à ses instincts sauvages et après une tentative infructueuse à la plage (voir photos en bas de page), il retenta sa chance dans le potager de Sweet Amoris (se référer à l'article sur le Sadomasochisme dans les lieux publics du n°193 de ZeRD).**

**Il n'a échappé à personne, que Castiel et Cain s'étaient battus, mais, que s'est-il vraiment passé à l'ombre de ces arbres ? Personne ne le sait vraiment, ou du moins, personne ne le savait vraiment si ce n'est nos deux protagonistes. Nous avons donc interrogé Cain, et les révélations qu'il nous a faites sont, pour le moins, déroutantes. Castiel, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient seuls dans le jardin avait commencé à lui faire des sous-entendus plus ou moins explicites, mais, voyant que Cain ne réagissait pas il passa à l'attaque. Imaginez ces deux jeunes hommes, en train de s'embrasser, plaqués contre un arbre. C'est très alléchant, nous pourrions même dire, pardonnez-nous l'expression, que cela nous donne l'eau à la bouche. Mais, ce ne fut pas l'avis de Cain. Les tendances sadiques de FireBoy, déplurent à sa victime qui, à ne pas en douter, n'apprécia pas d'être mordu à la lèvre. Le pauvre avait alors tenté de se débattre, mais soyons réalistes, contre Castiel, (sans mauvais jeu de mots) cela devait être dur, très dur. Finalement, notre jardinier les arrêta à temps et le pire fut évité. Mais pour combien de temps ? Que se passera-t-il maintenant ?**

**Nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir au courant, car après tout, c'est à ça que servent les journalistes.**

**Bisous bisous**

o0o

Je ne comprenais plus rien, c'était quoi cet article ? Il y avait même des photos. Elles avaient du être prises vendredi dernier à la plage. Sur la première, on voyait Castiel me poursuivre et sur la deuxième il était assis à califourchon sur moi. Un horrible doute m'envahit, je commençais vraiment à regretter. J'étais lentement en train de prendre conscience que je venais de faire une grosse bêtise, quand on m'arracha la feuille des mains :

"Tu m'excuseras l'article n'est pas terminé. Il faut que nous modifiions la fin, Peggy la trouve un peu bâclée.

Capucine et Peggy se tenaient toutes les deux devant moi, souriantes, un rictus moqueur s'étalant sur leurs visages.

-Attendez les filles, c'est une blague pas vrai ? Vous n'allez pas publier ça ?

Peggy soupira et m'attrapa par les épaules,

-Cain, tu es tellement naïf, tu me fais vraiment pitié !

-Ne t'inquiète pas on va tout t'expliquer" renchérit Capucine

Elles se placèrent toutes les deux en face de moi, Peggy parla en premier:

"Ça commence avec un énorme coup de chance...

-Un hasard incroyable, même ! la coupa Capucine.

-Je prenais des photos de la plage, c'était un...

-Un travail artistique rien de bien intéressant, mais là..

-Je vous ai vu tous les deux assis sur la plage, j'ai commencé à prendre des photos comme ça, tu vois...

-C'est surtout, que certaines filles seraient prêtent à payer cher pour quelques clichés de Castiel en train de sourire...

-Et puis, quand j'ai pris cette photo, elle montra du doigt celle de l'article, je me suis tout de suite dis qu'on pourrait l'utiliser d'une manière beaucoup plus intéressante...

-Un joli petit scandale, ça c'était une manière intéressante ! Du coup, on a commencé à fouiller un peu. C'était pas très légal bien sur...

-Mais on a fini par tomber sur des informations plutôt intéressantes...

-Sauf, que ce n'était pas assez, juste une phrase ou deux mentionnant "certains camps" dans le dossier scolaire de Castiel

-Alors, on a mis en place un plan tout simple, faire parler le débile de service...

-Et il se trouve que TU es le débile de service. Il m'a suffit de jouer un peu la comédie, d'y ajouter quelques larmes, une touche de mélodrame et hop !

-Tu étais complètement tombé dans son piège. Après, il fallait faire avancer les choses, j'avais réussi à envoyer à Castiel pour qu'il vous voie tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Le reste a roulé comme sur des roulettes, j'ai fais croire à Castiel que tu m'avais tout avouer parce que je te faisais trop de peine. Il a tout gobé, évidemment !

-Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas vraiment doués pour la communication. Vous avez fait exactement ce que nous voulions que vous fassiez: vous vous êtes battus ! Après, on a juste eu a..

-Faire savoir à tous le monde que vous vous étiez tapé dessus pour une raison inconnue. Tout en précisant que nous allions mener l'enquête pour en apprendre plus.

-Et nous avons tenu parole, même si il faut vouer que nous avons un peu amélioré la vérité ! L'article est bouclé aujourd'hui, imprimé demain et distribué mercredi !

-Tout le monde saura que Castiel est "un jeune perturbé, rejeté et affamé" !

-Et lui, il saura que je suis la seule à pouvoir me moquer de Capucine ! !" finit Peggy triomphante.

J'étais trop choqué pour emmètre le moindre son. Comme je ne disais rien, elles partirent en rigolant, me laissant seul dans le local. Juste avant de sortir, Capucine m'envoya un vieil exemplaire de ZeRD. Je regardais la page de couverture:

**MILLE ET UNE MANIERES DE SE SUICIDER by Peggy and Capucine; p.7**

En effet, cela risquait de m'être fort utile.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Gravityy : Merci pour ta review^^ tkt elle est passée il n'y a pas eu de bug;p je suis contente d'entendre que ma fic te mette de bonne humeur dès le matin^^ moi aussi des que je lis vos reviews ça me motive carrément:)) Pour les qsts on va dire que tu as le droit à un demi choco;pp T'as pas l'air de te souvenir de Capucine, pourtant elle apparaît dans le jeu dans l'épisode 3 ou 4 je crois;) bisous et encore merci pour cette reviews et toutes les précédentes ^*^**

**Blabla de la folle :**

**A suivre ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre à répondu aux questions du précédant:) jalousie des deux côtés et le bordel des filles (les fourbes, même dans le jeu je trouve que Peggy et Capucine ont un regard fourbe!)**

**Le nom de famille de Jade c'est Lejardinier... oui j'ai osé ! Ça faisait rire mon cerveau:p**

**Je sais que l'article était trop long et qu'il est organisé comme une freaking redac' de français, mais j'espère qu'il vous à plu parce que je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant x)) il ne devait faire que le tiers en nombre de lignes mais tant pis ! Le nom du journal est bizarre, mais comme je suis nulle pour trouver des titres (je vous raconterai l'histoire tragique du titre de cette fic un jour) j'ai tapé des lettres au hasard sur mon clavier et ça m'a donné ZeRD;p (je finis toutes mes phrases avec des smileys, je m'en rends de plus en plus compte … )**

**J'ai galéré pour finir ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé - -'... à partir de maintenant je ne pourrais plus publier une fois par semaine, désolée:( Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu faire un effort parce que... C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Youpi j'ai 17 ans ! Je suis carrément trop une grande .**

**J'ai envie de vous parler de plein d'autres trucs comme de la nouvelle chanson de Lady Gaga *o* cœur cœur ou du nouveau yaoi que je me suis achetée mais je vais me retenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**

**A+ et merki je ne sais pas combien vous êtes à suivre mon histoire mais je vous aime toutes ^.^**


	8. CHAPITRE 7 : Ambre à la rescousse !

**CHAPITRE 7 : Ambre à la rescousse ! What else ?**

* * *

o0o0o0o

_Si je venais à mourir subitement, de quelques manières que ce soit, moi, Cain Myst, parfaitement sain de corps et d'esprit, fils de Frédéric Myst et de Kathleen Adams-Myst, voudrais que l'on respecte mes dernières volontés:_

_-Je fais dons de mes organes à l'hôpital, sauf si, pour X raison, mon corps est trop mutilé pour être utilisable_

_-Le peu d'argent que j'ai, je le laisse à mes parents, comme ça quand je serai mort, ils pourront s'acheter un animal de compagnie pour me remplacer._

_-Ken, Iris, Violette et Lysandre, comme je sais pas trop ce qui vous ferait plaisir, vous avez qu'à vous servir dans ma chambre. Toi aussi Castiel, si tu n'as pas été envoyé en prison pour meurtre_

_-Ce qui reste, vous avez qu'à le donnez aux gens dans le besoin ou à des associations_

_Voilà j'ai fini, c'est pas comme-ci je possédais grand-chose._

_Je conclus donc mon testament, on insistant sur le fait que deux de mes dernières volontés ont un but caritatif. Je répète, au cas où on m'aurait pas entendu là-haut, 50% de mes biens (je considère mes organes comme tels) reviennent aux pauvres, à mes prochains, donc._

_LIEU :Lycée Sweet Amoris, Bâtiment B, 3ème étage, Toilettes des hommes, Deuxième cabine en partant de la droite._

_DATE :€€/$$/%%%%_

_SIGNATURE : Cain MYST_

_PS : Mon identifiant pour dofus c'est Cainiac-le-boss et mon code c'est 0 246 810. Ce compte, je l'ai depuis mes 13 ans, et mes persos sont un crâ level 57 et un sadidas level 62, ce serai du gachi de les perdre._

_PPS :Je colle un de mes cheveux, si jamais un jour vous apprenez à faire des clones vous pourrez me faire revivre grâce à mon ADN._

_PPPS :Je voudrai aussi remercier une personne qui m'a fait voir le monde d'une autre manière, qui m'a fait découvrir une vie douce, sucrée, insouciante... Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt. Monsieur le vendeur de barbes-à-papa, merci._

_PPPPS :Je précise, que mes parents possèdent une machine à café Nespresso, si ça en intéresse certains._

o0o

J'entendis la sonnerie de 8 heure, les cours commençaient. A contre cœur, je quittais les toilettes et me dirigeais vers la classe, mon testament dans la poche. Dans le couloir, j'aperçus Peggy et courus immédiatement l'aborder :

"Peggy, il faut absolument que je te parle

Elle continua à marcher et dit sans m'accorder un seul regard :

-Si c'est à propos de l'article, ça ne sert à rien

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas publier ça, c'est trop horrible ! Je lâchais sur un ton plus suppliant que je ne le voulais.

Elle se retourna enfin vers moi pour me répondre d'un air supérieur :

-Quand toi tu le fais pour Castiel c'est bien, mais quand nous le faisons, c'est mal ? Grandis un peu Cain !

-Mais...

-Laisse tomber, je te dis !'

Désespéré, je rejoignis ma place. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de la raisonner, elle publierait cet article quoi que je dise. J'allais mourir écorché vif et tous mes amis me faisaient la gueule parce que je les avais ignorés la veille.

En soupirant j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras, au moins Castiel n'était pas là. A peine avais-je pensé cela, que le silence se fit dans la classe. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas notre vieille prof d'économie qui avait réussi à faire taire les élèves. En fait, une seule personne était assez intimidante pour cela, le problème c'est que cette personne voulait me tuer.

Conscient que tous les regards devaient être braquaient sur nous, j'écoutais les pas se rapprocher sans oser relever la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, j'avais vainement espéré que la technique sacrée de l'autruche allait fonctionner. Mais je sentis un souffle contre ma nuque et ma peau se couvrit de chair de poule.

"Il faut qu'on parle" me murmura Castiel à l'oreille

Cinq mots... C'était tout, pas de coups, pas de menaces, pas d'insultes. Je levais la tête surpris, Castiel regardait calmement par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas courant pour l'article ! J'avais peut-être encore une chance de survivre, mais je n'allais pas y arriver seul. J'envoyais discrètement un SMS à Iris.

**From** Cain **to** Iris

SOS j'ai besoins d'aide ! Je dois

absolument te parler à la récré ! ! ! !

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Iris lire le message sur son portable. Pourtant, elle ne me répondit rien et continua de faire comme si je n'existais pas.

**From** Cain **to** Iris

S'il te plaît. Je vais mourir sinon !

Elle lut ce message, mais elle l'ignora comme le premier.

**From** Cain **to** Iris

Je suis désolé ! ! Je suis complètement

débile tu avais raison depuis le début ! ! ! ! ! !

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

**From** Cain **to** Iris

Pardonne-moi ! ! Je te jure que

je savais pas ce que je fessais !

**From** Iris **to** Cain

Moi non plus j'ai pas trop envie

de le savoir...

**From** Cain **to** Iris

*faisais ! Je ne savais pas ce que

je FAISAIS ! ! !

Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de me répondre.

**From** Iris **to** Cain

D'accord, je te pardonne. Je vais

voir ce que je peux faire.

o0o

La troisième sonnerie de la journée retentit, je me levais et tentais de sortir le plus vite possible de la classe, mais Castiel me rattrapa.

"Suis-moi j'ai quelqu'

Il eut à peine le temps de commencer sa phrase, que Ken intervint

"Castiel ! ! J'ai une question à te poser !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis occupé là !"

Tandis que Ken risquait courageusement sa vie, en distrayant l'attention de Castiel, Iris, Violette et moi en profitâmes pour nous échapper. Dans la cour, après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous avait suivi, je leur exposais la situation en occultant les détails les plus... important.

"Donc, si je résume, Peggy et Capucine vous ont manipulés pour que tu leur donnes des informations sur Castiel

-Oui ! Elles ont même écrit un article, si on ne les empêche pas de le publier demain Castiel va me tuer

-Mais...de quoi parle cet article ? me demanda Violette

Embarrassé je répondis:

-Je peux pas vous le dire, en fait...

-Laisse tomber ! Me coupa Iris visiblement vexée que je ne leur raconte pas tout, tu nous as bien dis que l'article était très compromettant pour Castiel ?

-Oui, justement.

-Alors, je crois que j'ai une idée ! Il faut que j'aille la voir ! !

Sans nous donner plus d'explications, Iris partit en courant vers le lycée. Violette me prit affectueusement par l'épaule

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger j'en suis convaincue"

o0o

Une vingtaine de minutes venait de s'écouler depuis le départ d'Iris, quand nous entendîmes un cri et un bruit de chute. Instinctivement, nous regardâmes dans la direction d'où était venu l'éclat de voix. Plusieurs personnes s'était regroupés près des escaliers. Quelqu'un venait, sûrement, de tomber. Violette courut voir ce qui se passait. Je voulus la suivre, mais, Charlotte, qui venait en sens inverse, m'attrapa par le bras et me fit faire demi-tour.

"Toi par contre, tu viens avec moi !"

Pendant un moment je fus tenté de l'ignorer, et j'essayais de me dégager, mais je changeais vite d'avis après avoir vu le regard de Charlotte. Non pas que je fus le moins du monde effrayé par cette fille d'1m80 pleine de piercing... mais un peu quand même. Elle m'attira dans un coin de la cour, où nous fûmes rejoins par Ambre et Li.

"Cain, tu es stupide, lâcha Ambre dès que nous nous fûmes un peu éloigné

Se retrouver seul avec des filles bizarres et se faire traiter comme un débile, ces deux aspects de ma vie devenaient de plus en plus présents dans mon quotidien. J'essayais misérablement de me défendre

-Euh..

-Tais-toi ! On t'a pas demandé de parler !

D'accord, maintenant c'était clair, Charlotte me faisait peur et j'étais un soumis doublé d'un lâche.

-Heureusement que ta copine la rousse est venue nous prévenir, on a pu arranger le coup !

Je voulais lui demandais de quoi elle parlait, mais, le regard que me lança Charlotte suffit à me faire taire.

-Quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois avec Capucine, je me suis doutée qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Mais, je croyais que tu n'étais pas suffisamment débile pour tomber dans son piège, apparemment, je me suis trompée ! Sans me laisser une chance de répondre, elle reprit : Tu te rends compte qu'elles allaient publier l'article ! Et tout ça à cause de toi !

Je la coupais:

-Attends ! Vous avez réussi à les en empêcher ?

-Évidement ! Je ne suis pas la reine du lycée pour rien !

-Comment vous avez fait ?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai suffisamment d'autorité pour faire taire tous ceux qui étaient au courant. Et je peux te dire qu'ils étaient nombreux, ces deux idiotes avaient informé toute "l'équipe de rédaction" de leur journal minable !

-Mais l'article est déjà rédigé, qu'est ce qui te dit qu'ils ne le publieront pas demain ?

Cette fois, ce fut Li qui me répondit avec un sourire aguicheur

-J'ai réussi à convaincre Armin ! Je lui ai promis un rendez-vous et, en échange, ce geek a effacé tous les disques dur de leurs ordis.

-Et moi, j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber Peggy et Capucine dans les escaliers, ajouta Charlotte, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage. (Terminator, le retour...)

-Tout à l'heure, c'était toi ?

Sérieusement, cette fille était flippante. En fait, toutes les filles étaient effrayantes, manipulatrices et lunatiques ! Après, on s'étonne de voir autant de gars se gayifier...

-Bon, euh.. les filles merci pour votre aide, je marmonnai timidement complètement perdu, largué par les événements qui semblaient s'enchaîner de plus en plus vite.

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, elles s'entre-regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. (Li gloussait comme une dinde et Charlotte esquissa un sourire amusé, mais bon...on va dire qu'elles rigolaient)

-T'es sérieux là ? Tu crois que je vais m'afficher avec un geek pour...t'aider toi ? demanda la petite brune/dinde en s'étranglant à moitié de rire/de gloussement

-Cain, je vais t'expliquer un truc. Parce que là, c'est clair, tu es vraiment un attardé ! Il se trouve que j'ai passé les trois quarts de ma scolarité à essayer de faire de Castiel mon petit copain. Alors oui, même si le fait, que Castiel soit gay, explique pourquoi il n'a pas succombé à mon charme plus tôt, si cet article sort, tout le monde dira que j'étais intéressée par un mec, "perturbé, rejeté et affamé" ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! ! J'ai très bien compris qu'il est gay ! Peggy et Capucine ne sont pas les seules à fouiller dans la vie des gens, et je t'avoue que ça faisait un moment que je me posais des questions sur Castiel.

-Quand on parle du loup..." commenta Charlotte/Terminator.

Je me retournai et vis Castiel venir dans notre direction. Je m'intimais le calme, Castiel était peut-être encore en colère pour hier, mais, au moins il ne verrait jamais l'article. Je vivrais ! Ambre remarqua sûrement mon soulagement, parce qu'avec un sourire cruel, elle me murmura à l'oreille:

"Tu sais, je m'étais toujours un peu doutée pour Castiel. C'est pour ça que, depuis ton arrivée, je te considère comme mon rival. Mais, je vais t'avouer un truc, je suis une très mauvaise perdante, alors si c'est toi qui dois gagner ne crois pas que je vais te faciliter la tâche."

Avant que je ne puisse vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire, Ambre se retourna vers Castiel, qui venait de nous rejoindre, et sortit une feuille de son sac.

" Castou, tu devrais lire ça, c'est très intéressant comme article. C'est en partie grâce à Cain qu'il a été écrit. ".

Elle lui mit d'autorité l'article sous le nez et ajouta en s'éloignant

"Inutile de me remercier, tu ne m'intéresses plus...FireBoy !"

La princesse de Sweet Amoris s'éloigna avec ses deux amies.

Castiel avait commençait à lire l'article. En voyant la tête qu'il faisait en parcourant les premières lignes, je partis en courant bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre comment il réagirait en apprenant qu'il était perturbé, rejeté et affamé, ne m'intéressait pas tant que ça.

o0o

**From** Cain **to** Iris

Merci pour ton aide. Tu as été super !

Par contre si tu pouvais aussi inventer

une excuse pour les profs, je rentre

chez moi t'as qu'à leur dire que je

suis malade. Encore un problème avec

Castiel je te raconterais.

**From** Iris **to** Cain

T'es fatigant ! Tu le sais ça ?

**From** Cain **to** Maman

Je me sens pas bien tu pourrais venir

me chercher ?

**From** Maman **to** Cain

MDR £a f£3mme yA $h3erlock A lA

t3l3 ;] TMTC

**From** Cain **to** Maman

Je te prends ton tour de vaisselle pendant

deux semaines

**From** Maman **to** Cain

Lolilol j3 $ù !$ pA$ c0mm3 tOn p3R3 XD

**From** Cain **to** Maman

Tu choisis le film du samedi soir pendant

un mois

**From** Maman **to** Cain

PTDR tkt j'Arr !V3 !/ !/ ! K !$$

**From** Castiel **to** Cain

Demain je te chope je te tue

**From** Cain **to** Castiel

"Faites l'amour pas la guerre"

Ça ne te dis rien ^*^

**From** Cain **to** Castiel

Oublie ce que tu viens de lire !

C'était une blague !

**From** Cain **to** Castiel

Allô ?

**From** Cain **to** Castiel

T'es toujours fâché ?

**From** Cain **to** Castiel

Tu vas pas me tuer pour de vrai ?

Hein ?

**From** Cain **to** Castiel

Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

**From** Cain **to** Castiel

Pitié ?

0o0o0o

**Désolée, dans ce chapitre j'ai eu un gros délire sur les sms ;) **

**Cain va-t-il se faire tuer dans le prochain chapitre ? Mais surtout, de quelle manière Castiel lui arrachera la vie ? Suspense !**

**.**

**Réponse aux reviews ;* merki merki**

**Grand merci à celle qui m'a souhaité mon anniversaire en citant un de mes films préférés ;p Je suis dingue de Madagascar alors j'ai tout de suite accroché ;) La review n'est pas signée mais je suppose qu'elle est de Gravityy ou Andrealeone^^ J'espère que je suppose bien j'aurai pas l'air maligne sinon ;p Désolée si je me suis trompée!**

**Gravityy : Toi je t'adore vraiment ^^ qu'est ce que je découvre en ouvrant mes mails? Une orgie de reviews! Kyyyyyaaaaaaa! En plus si tu me dis que ma fic est première dans ton classement je vais mourir de saignement du nez! Et puis je suis trop contente que t'ai aimé l'article ^^ ! Tes messages me motivent toujours autant:) merci à toi !**

**Lizbeth : youpi une nouvelle! C'est gentil de me le souhaiter^^ merki beaucoup ! (parce que tu es nouvelle je me retiendrai d'écrire "merci beau cul" ni de faire trop d'allusions perverses histoire de ne pas te faire fuir direct ;)) A bientôt j'espère!**

**.**

**Blabla de la folle :**

**J'ai passé toute la semaine à jouer à Dramatical Murder que j'ai réussi à finir ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est un super jeu yaoi hard science-fiction magnifique cool class^^ Le torrent en anglais se trouve très facilement si ça vous intéresse;) Sinon vous pouvez tjrs aller voir les vidéos de Kreddu sur youtube, elle y fait le walktrought complet ;)**

**L'épisode 20 d'amour sucré va bientôt sortir! Je sautais partout dans ma chambre quand j'ai vu ça \o/ J'ai 1500 PA qui n'attendent que de se faire désintégrer !**

**!**

**Annonce de l'aute****ur :**

**Je cherche une ou plusieurs bêtas ^^ Pas spécialement pour les fautes d'orthographe (ou juste un peu alors), mais plutôt pour l'organisation du texte, me dire si mes idées sont bonnes ou mauvaises et surtout me seconder (très très beaucoup) dans l'écriture de mes lemons;p Pour mes titres et mes résumés aussi d'ailleurs ! Si ça vous intéresse, je vous passerai mon adresse et on pourra en parler. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, ni pour cette fic (sauf peut-être pour les lemons pour lesquels j'ai vraiment besoins d'un avis extérieur) peut être dans un mois ou deux ^^ J'ai plusieurs projets en particulier une fic-jeu et une fic normale très différente de celle-ci autant dans le fond que dans la forme, ce sera un truc plus court et plus sombre... Bwef! Si vous êtes intéressées ;)**

**.**

**Comme d'hab' je parle trop! A+ mes fidèles lectrices**

**Faites péter les reviews ;))**


	9. CHAPITRE 8 : Quand on parle du roux

**CHAPITRE 8 : Quand on parle du roux**

* * *

**o0o0o0o**

"Cain ? Cain, qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon chéri ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Ma mère me regardait avec un air inquiet. En resserrant les couvertures autour de moi, je marmonnais le plus pitoyablement possible

-Maman, j'ai vu le médecin, je suis malade et bien plus qu'on le pensait. Je suis encore jeune mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Maman j'ai peur, dis-moi que ce n'est pas mon heure. J'aurais tellement aimé vivre, te donner un petit fils. Mais pour moi tout cela semble impossible, car l'au-delà m'aspire, mon destin doit s'accomplir. Au revoir...au revoir... lalalalalalalalalala

Elle devint très pâle et une lueur de panique traversa son regard, tandis qu'elle posait une main sur mon front. Je voyais bien, qu'elle se demandait si je n'étais pas gravement atteint. Personne de saint d'esprit, ne chanterait du Sheryfa Luna, même sous la torture (ou du moins, pas si tôt le matin).

Elle paraissait être sur le point d'appeler le docteur ou le psychiatre, ou les deux... Mon plan machiavélique aurait pu être une réussite... il aurait pu, mais il ne le fut pas. Papa venait de rentrer dans ma chambre, mon bulletin de colle dans la main. Et, malheureusement pour moi, mon père ne connaissait pas le code d'honneur masculin : "Contre les femelles, avec tes semblables, tu t'allieras".

"Tu te fais trop de soucis, regarde plutôt ce que nous avons reçu.

J'en avais la certitude, j'allais prendre cher pour m'être moqué de la daronne.

-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont la mémoire tellement courte ! Notre fils a, malencontreusement, omis de nous parler d'une certaine colle à laquelle il est censé assister aujourd'hui.

Après m'avoir lancé un regard amusé, ma mère quitta mon chevet et s'approcha de lui :

-Qu'a bien pu faire notre fils pour être puni ? minauda-t-elle

-Il aurait eu un "comportement violent".

-Un comportement violent ! Ce pourrait-t-il que notre fils se rebelle ?

-J'en ai bien peur, soupira mon père, Mais ce n'est pas le pire !

-Parce qu'en plus, il y a pire ?

-Devine avec qui s'est battu ce petit fourbe.

-Pas avec Castiel ?

-Celui-là même ! acquiesça mon père un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

-Avec la tomate, qui la galamment ramener à la maison la dernière fois ?

-Exactement !

-Mais, ils avaient l'air de si bien s'entendre !

-Tu connais le proverbe, "qui aime bien châtie bien ''. Tout cela n'était sans doute qu'un rituel sadomasochiste !"

Ma mère qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, se tut en entendant la dernière remarque de mon père. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire quelques secondes. Pendant un instant, j'espérais qu'ils lâcheraient l'affaire, mais mon père sorti son portable de sa poche et j'eus envie d'aller m'occire la vie dans un trou avec un coupe ongles quand j'entendis les premières notes de musique.

"Non pitié ! Pas ça ! je les suppliais en me cachant la tête sous l'oreiller, C'est trop horrible !

Malheureusement pour moi, il était trop tard. L'instant d'après mes parents chantaient du Mozart l'opéra rock dans ma chambre (avec la chorée qui allait avec évidemment...). Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, mais sachez qu'en les entendant, je perdis foi en l'humanité

-_C'est le bien qui fait mal__. __Quand tu aimes__ t__out à fait normale._  
_Ta haine__ p__rend le plaisir__, c__'est si bon de souffrir._  
_Succombe au charme__, d__onne tes larmes __!_

On se demandait parfois pourquoi j'étais si stupide. La réponse était simple : l'hérédité. Il suffisait de voir mes parents faire leur show pour le comprendre.

-_La blessure traverse mon cœur et j'ai la joie dans la douleur._  
_Je m'enivre de ce poison à en perdre la raison._

En soupirant, je quittais ma couette :

-C'est bon ! ! Désolé ! Je vais aller au lycée et si je meurs ce sera votre faute, vous êtes contents ? "

Oui, ils étaient contents, très contents même, vu la tête qu'ils faisaient. Parfois, je regrettais qu'ils ne se contentent pas de me disputer, comme le feraient des parents normaux...

**o0o**

Après ce réveil aussi éprouvant que musical, je me retrouvais au lycée. Mon plan initial ayant lamentablement échoué. Je choisis de suivre le plan B : assumer les conséquences de mes actes. J'allais arrêter de fuir et m'excuser auprès de Castiel. Tant pis si il me frappait. Au moins, après, j'arrêterais de cauchemarder de lui (sûrement parce que je serais mort). Depuis quelque temps, en effet, je rêvais que Castiel rentrait en douce dans ma chambre pour se glisser dans mon lit pour m'attaquer. Ce qui n'était absolument pas agréable, que personne n'essaie de dire le contraire !

"Bouge-toi de là, minus ! J'aimerai passer !"

Cette voix si reconnaissable me tira de mes pensées. En me retournant, je vis Castiel occupé à terroriser un élève de seconde. Il paraissait, pour changer, de très mauvaise humeur. Après avoir fait regretter à ce pauvre gars d'être naît, il continua son chemin droit vers moi... et me dépassa sans me voir. Je restais quelques secondes immobile, surpris, puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me plaçais devant lui. Cette fois encore, il m'ignora superbement et passa devant moi sans m'accorder un regard. Castiel avait visiblement décidé de m'ignorer. Inspirant un grand coup, je le retenais par le bras et prononçais à toute vitesse.

"Castiel, écoute-moi ! Je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais en colère, c'était stupide ! Pardonne-moi !

J'avais presque crié cette dernière phrase, pourtant, l'expression de Castiel ne changea pas d'un iota. Je baissais la tête, honteux, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux et soufflait doucement :

-Ne me fais pas trop mal en m'arrachant la gorge s'il te plaît.

Il se contenta de soupirer :

-Laisse tomber. Je n'avais pas à te frapper, non plus.

Il ne me torturait pas, il ne s'énervait pas, il s'excusait même. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'anormal.

-Mais, tu...

-Casse-toi, je te dis !"

Il se défit facilement de mon emprise et s'éloigna, me laissant seul dans le couloir. En cours, il continua de m'ignorer ne m'accordant pas un regard malgré toutes mes tentatives pour attirer son attention. Je réussis finalement à le coincer dans la classe pendant l'intercours. J'essayais, à nouveau de lui parler, mais avec un regard haineux, il s'énerva.

"Cain, je vais faire simple. J'ai essayé de rester calme, mais je te jure que tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule, si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille. Alors, tu vas me lâcher tout de suite et me foutre la paix. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus te parler ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu n'existes plus pour moi ! "

J'étais si choqué, que je ne pus rien répondre, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Castiel partit sans se retourner, inconscient de l'état dans lequel ses paroles m'avaient laissé. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'étais attendu. Peut-être avais-je espéré que tout finirait par s'arranger. C'était naïf de ma part, Castiel venait de me le prouver et ça faisait mal. Plus mal que s'il ne m'avait frappé.

**o0o**

La matinée était terminée, j'étais censé aller au self en attendant ma colle, mais j'avais l'estomac tellement nouer, que je me sentais incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je m'allongeais donc dans l'herbe, et décidais d'attendre ici. C'était bête, une phrase avait suffit pour me faire me sentir plus mal que je ne l'avais jamais été. Une phrase et la certitude qu'il me détestait. C'était compréhensible, je l'avais déçu alors qu'il s'était confié à moi. Pourquoi m'aurait-il pardonné ?

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'à la faire à nouveau saigner, j'avais vraiment tout gâché. Des larmes emplirent mes yeux, je ne savais pas vraiment si elles étaient dues à la douleur de ma lèvre ou celle que je ressentais au fond de ma poitrine. Serrant mes paupières, je m'interdis de pleurer. Je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi je me mettais dans un état pareil ? Finalement, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

"Eh ! Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour dormir.

Quelqu'un secouait mon épaule, j'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, éblouis par le soleil. En grognant, je me levais, ma lèvre s'était remise à saigner et tous mes muscles me faisaient mal, quelle idée aussi de dormir par terre. Voyant, qui était mon interlocuteur, je me renfrognais un peu plus.

-Ja..Monsieur LeJardinier.

-Cain, dit-il en souriant.

Comme si c'était le moment de faire de l'humour (parce que, je supposais que c'en était). A cet instant, j'eus juste très envie de vomir...sur lui. Comment avais-je pu le trouver séduisant ? Ses fesses n'avaient absolument rien attrayant, bien qu'à l'instant présent je ne pouvais pas les voir puisqu'il me faisait face.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il, d'un air que je jugeais, totalement, hypocrite.

J'eus envie de lui répondre, que j'irais bien mieux, s'il pouvait se tenir le plus loin possible de moi, mais je me contentais de demander :

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque 17 heures. Pourq...

-Merde ! Ma colle !" Lâchais-je, en partant, sans accorder un regard de plus au jardinier. _Bien fait pour lui..._

J'allais avoir des problèmes pour ne pas y être allé, il faudrait que j'aille m'expliquer avec la directrice, demain. Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, en poussant un soupir d'exaspération, voir Jade m'avais énervé. En sa présence je me sentais, étrangement... jaloux. C'était stupide, au fond je le savais, je lui en voulais alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais, j'étais tellement en colère contre moi-même, que me défouler (mentalement) sur lui me faisait du bien.

"Cain ! Cain ! Attends-moi !

Ken accouru dans ma direction, une fois qu'il fut à mon niveau, il reprit sans s'arrêter de marcher

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi déprimé !

-Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Mais, regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu vas te mettre à pleurer !

Moi pleurer ? Bien sûr que non ! Vexé, j'ignorais sa remarque et lui demandais :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore au lycée ?

-Je fais de l'haltérophilie, tous les mercredi après-midi ! Et avant que tu ne te moques, c'est mon père qui a choisi ! C'était soit ça, soit l'école militaire ! précisa-t-il en grimaçant

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais, dis-je en pouffant de rire

-C'est même pas drôle, répondit-il en me tirant la langue, avant de reprendre : Tu t'es excusé auprès de Castiel et il ne t'as pas frappé, tu devrais être content non ?

-Je sais, je sais, je... ma voix s'étrangla, j'en sais rien Ken !"

Je sentis mes yeux devenir humides. En soupirant je m'affalais sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus. Ken s'assit à côté de moi et me tendit un paquet de Petits princes, sans rien dire. Je me rendis compte que j'étais affamé (pour changer ).

"Castiel n'est qu'un enquiquineur ! me dit-il tout en mâchant. Maintenant, qu'il ne veut plus t'adresser la parole, nous aurons la paix. Il ne faudra plus supporter sa mauvaise humeur toute la journée !

Je faillis m'étouffer, je n'avais jamais entendu Ken parler comme ça.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Je demandais

-J'aimerai dire oui, mais non... Sur ce coup, tu es aussi fautif que lui et je pense qu'il a des raisons de t'en vouloir.

Sa remarque me fit de la peine, sans s'en soucier, il me demanda

-Mais toi, que penses-tu de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il représente à tes yeux ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avouais-je penaud, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai envie de vomir sur le jardinier. Tu crois que c'est normal ?

En croquant dans un gâteau, il repris calmement

-Un jour tu ris, celui d'après tu es dans une colère noire et le lendemain tu déprimes. -tu as aussi accessoirement envie de vomir sur le personnel du lycée- Tout ça à cause de Castiel. Tu sembles incapable de te le sortir de la tête. D'ailleurs, si tu réagis comme ça aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu préfères encore qu'il te déteste, plutôt qu'il ne t'ignore. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Je rougis n'osant comprendre ce que Ken insinuait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Devine...

-Tu crois que.. ?

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr !

-Alors, je serai..

-Tout à fait !

-Amoureux ?

-Amoureux !

-De Castiel ?

-Exactement !", s'exclama-t-il triomphant en secouant son paquet de gâteau.

Il me fallu un moment pour digérer l'information, je serais amoureux, amoureux de Castiel ? Impossible ! C'était simplement impossible, illogique et bizarre. C'était absurde d'aimer cette tomate caractérielle que je maudissais encore la veille. _Pourquoi pas après tout ? _Malgré moi, je me mis à sourire bêtement tandis qu'une douce chaleur envahissait le creux de mon ventre. Je revins brutalement à la réalité.

"Mais, Castiel me déteste !

Ken arrêta de s'empiffrer de biscuits

-Il ne te déteste pas, il ne veut juste plus t'adresser la parole. C'est pas pareil !

-C'est pareil pour moi, geignis-je

-Cain, soupira Ken en retirant ses lunettes, écoute-moi.

Comme je gardais la tête baissait, il m'attrapa le menton et me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'enlevait que très rarement ses lunettes d'habitude, mais, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, j'étais subjugué par son regard. Ses grands yeux verts lui dévoraient presque tout le visage. Pourtant, au lieu de lui donner une apparence plus enfantine, ils le rendaient plus sérieux et lui donnait un air presque adulte.

-Écoute moi Cain, reprit-il calmement, l'amour c'est capricieux, et malheureusement, la personne aimée ne répond pas toujours à nos sentiments... C'est vrai, combien y a-t-il de chances que Castiel partage tes sentiments ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il s'intéresse aux garçons... Mais, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, l'amour c'est doux, c'est beau. Pour un sourire de cette personne, on serait près à tout. Même si ça te fait mal, parce que tout ce qui la rend heureuse nous rend heureux. Alors, on préfère se contenter de son amitié, être là quand elle aura besoin de nous, tout en espérant. En se disant que, peut-être, un jour, cette personne nous aimera aussi.

Il paraissait si triste, je ne doutais pas un instant qu'il devait lui aussi aimer quelqu'un. N'osant pas demander qui pouvait le faire autant souffrir, je me contentais de le fixer en silence. Quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression qu'il voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais quand son bus arriva, il relâcha mon visage et s'écarta. Un instant, il enroula ses doigts autour des miens, si furtivement que je crus avoir imaginé ce contact, celui d'après, il s'était levé et c'était un paquet de biscuits que je tenais entre les mains.

-Je suis sûr que Castiel ne te déteste pas, je suis même prêt à parier que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Alors souris... je préfère largement quand tu souris.

Sans que je n'ai à me forcer, un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Merci, Kentin, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point te parler m'a fait du bien.

En rougissant, il balbutia : "Ne me remercie pas, c'est naturel", puis il grimpa dans son bus. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et me sourit tristement, juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

* * *

**0o0o0o**

**Niarf niarf niarf ! Enfin ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais mine de rien il s'y passe pas mal de trucs ^^**

**Est-ce que vous avez l'impression que Cain s'est rendu compte trop rapidement de ses sentiments ? Personnellement, j'ai pensé à attendre un chapitre ou deux, puis je me suis dit qu'au bout de 8 chapitres il fallait quand même que les choses bougent. Du coup Ken est venu lui donner un coup de main ^^ J'espère que ça fait pas trop « bâclé » quand même.**

.

**blabla de la folle :**

**J'ai encore passé toute la semaine à jouer sur mon ordi ^^ et c'était encore un jeu de yaoi : hadaka shitsuji, naked butler (ça vous donne une idée générale du truc) du coup j'avoue que j'ai pas beaucoup écrit:pp**

**J'ai fini l'épisode 20 d'amour sucré ^^ J'ai proposé de jouer la pièce du petit chaperon rouge, parce que j'ai naïvement espéré que Castiel serait le petit chaperon rouge... Désillusion ! Déception ! Suicide ! J'étais un peu déçue par les illustrations aussi, mais bon... Je me suis éclatée quand même.:)) et quand Armin et Alexis réconfortent Ken c'est tellement mignon ^.^ tant de yaoi possible ! Je crois que je vais partir à la chasse de fic Ken/Alexis (et pourquoi pas Armin avec eux, j'ai rien contre les 3some;pp ) Pour moi Ken/Alexis et Castiel/Lysandre sont les meilleurs couples;) avec Ken et Castiel en uke au début ce serait magnifique (je suis partisane des couples sekes) Si vous en connaissez...**

**.**

**Grand merki à toutes celles qui me lisent et me soutiennent !**

**Petit chapitre envoyé du Maroc :) A++ fidèles lectrices et passez de bonnes vacances ^^c**


End file.
